The Shadow Sins
by shrimpeater
Summary: The military creates seven homunculus and Dante wants them herself. And what happens when Envy gets attached to...Envy? EnvyXoc, EdXoc, GreedXoc, WrathXoc, and RoyXoc and a few others, rating may change.
1. Intro to Sins

A/N: I do not own FMA or anything that you may see that you find familiar. I do, however, own this plot and any characters or settings you do not recognize from the series.

P.S.: This story is officially being beta'd by Ariy-chan. Because she re-read the story about a million times and her inner grammar Nazi just couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

Edward Elric couldn't believe his own ears, Roy Mustang had just told him that the military was able to make and have made a Homunculus.

"You have to be kidding, Mustang." Ed said in a confused tone of voice.

"Nope, they made the first one a few months ago and the last one was made a week ago." Mustang said, "Would you like to have a look?"

Ed nodded. He wanted to make sure that these 'Military Homunculus' would make his job with Envy and the other sins a little easier.

"How many are there?" Ed asked.

"Seven." Roy led him down the military base hallway.

They walked up to a room that a sign on it read: "Do not enter"

"Are you sure they didn't make one that wasn't…real?" Ed asked him, still unable to grasp the idea that the military was able to figure out the way to do human transmutation. Ed didn't know that the military was conducting such a study, and the fact that one of the State Alchemist laws says not to do human transmutation made him wonder, why were they doing human transmutation?

'_Sparked interest from the sins?' _Ed thought as Roy opened the door and led him in.

There were test tubes, human parts and every book about humans you could find. There was seven beds with what looked like bodies under the sheets. A bunch of alchemists in white coats were huddle around the bed nearest to the two.

"Alright, what's the condition of the homunculus?" Roy asked them as a few alchemists moved so that he and Edward would be able to look upon the face of the homunculus on the bed.

As Edward looked upon the first homunculus he saw that it was female, she had green hair to her shoulders, and her bangs were over her face in the shape of a heart. All Ed could see was her face and her collarbone, a big blanket covered everything else. She was asleep, alive, but asleep. Ed had to admit that she reminded him of Envy a little, hair color and face structure-wise.

"So this is the first one?" Ed asked them.

"Yes, she and the others are still unstable and unable to wake up." One of them told him.

"This is why we need your help." Roy said to Edward, going back to the original conversation.

"So you want me to actually force the other homunculi to tell us what you're missing...that's it?" Ed asked him with a sigh.

"Yes, and I don't want you to, it's an order." Roy said to him and then walked out of the room.

Ed sighed again.

"So what exactly do you called her?" Ed asked.

"Were not sure what to call her sir, we just call her experiment one." The alchemist from before said.

"The very first one, huh? Name her...Envy." Ed said and straightened up.

"Envy? Why, sir?" Another asked Ed.

"It's easy to remember, is that good enough for you?" Ed asked and then walked out, leaving the rest of them scared out of their shorts.

Ed went to his brother Al, who was waiting for him outside of the base.

"What's your next assignment brother?" Al asked as Ed walked over to him.

"Come on, we have to find Envy and his loonies." Ed sighed.

"Does the military want them dead?" Al asked.

"No, I have a few questions for him." Ed said and then smirked, "Now if I was an evil girl looking palm tree, where would I be?"

Ed scratched his head. He then looked up towards the roof.

Envy (on the other hand) was busy babysitting Wrath at the base. He heard from Pride that the military was able to create homunculi (how Pride let this happen is beyond question), and Dante ordered Envy to kill them. Envy obeyed with out question and dragging Wrath with him.

"So Envy, the other homunculi, what do we do when we find them?" Wrath asked the older homunculus.

They were sitting in a tree right out side the base.

"We kill them, put them out of their misery." Envy said.

"Why?" Wrath liked killing but he didn't understand why Envy wanted to kill something that was close enough to Envy himself, the same stuff as he was and all.

"Just because, does it matter?" Envy said annoyed, causing Wrath to shuddered in fear.

"Let's just get in there." Envy jumped to another tree and then on to the base's roof.

"You know where it is, right?" Wrath asked as he followed Envy.

"Of course. Pride said the third window down, in the second row, if we look at it from the roof." Envy explained looking down at the windows.

A smirk came to his lips when he found the window. Envy jumped down to the ledge of the window as Wrath watched from above. Envy looked in and saw all the alchemists talking to Fullmetal Runt.

Envy rolled his eyes, _'The kid can't stay in one spot, can he?'_

Envy then noticed the green haired girl on the testing bed. He titled his head, he could have sworn he'd seen that face structure before. He then looked at himself in the glass.

"Duh." He told himself, wanting to slap his forehead.

Ed walked out and the other alchemists began to scramble.

Envy got a good look at one of the alchemist's notes, she had everything a homunculus would have, but they were missing something and Envy knew it.

_'Idiots, they're missing the stones, losers.'_ Envy told himself.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" Envy almost fell when he heard the pipsqueak's voice.

"Hey, I'm working here." Envy called to him and growled under his breath.

It was Ed and just Ed.

"Palm tree, come down here, we have to talk." Ed called to him.

"I'm not talking to you, but I'll go down there and kill you if you'd like, Shrimpy?" Envy smirked, he wanted Ed to go into one of his fits.

Envy looked back down at Ed, he wasn't getting mad like he always did.

"Hey, what's wrong with you Chibi? You're supposed to be mad." Envy protested, he was getting mad at Ed because Ed wasn't mad.

"I just want to talk to you about the way your made." Ed said truthfully. Even though Envy was calling him names, he tried not to get mad and talk things out, he just wanted answers and if Envy didn't give them he'd make him talk.

Envy jumped down, followed by Wrath, standing a good distance away.

"Come on, Envy, let's kill him." Wrath said, merging a rock with his hand.

"Relax for a second." Envy looked at Ed.

"What is that makes you do what you do?" Ed asked.

Envy laughed and then choked, "What's that mean?"

"Your components are everything like a human, right? What makes you and your groupies super human?" Ed restated.

"I'm not saying anything to you." Envy put his hands on his hips.

Ed sighed, he didn't want to fight him, but he knew he would.

"But I'll tell you if you give us what we want." Envy continued.

"An equivalent exchange?" Ed raised a brow.

"Yea, I'll tell you, if you give me those seven Homunculi, how about it?" Envy said, smirking the whole time.

"No, they're why we need to know about the way you run." Ed said in a mad tone of voice.

"Oh well, you lose." Envy shrugged and nodded to Wrath, which gave him the signal to attack, which he did. Wrath threw himself at Ed and began to swing his arm that was solid rock at him.

Ed backed up, "Look, I would give them to you, but they belong to the military, I can't touch them." Ed said to Envy.

"Uh huh, sure you would." Envy rolled his eyes.

"How about something else, I'm sure there's something you need or want that I can get you?" Ed said, still trying not to get beat up by Wrath.

"Wrath, wait." Envy stopped him and looked at Ed, "I'll tell you what makes us tick if you give me Hohenheim" Envy smirk got bigger, Ed wasn't stupid enough to exchange for that.

Ed thought about it for a moment and then said, "Sure, but it'll take a while and we need that information now."

Envy was in shock, his smirk was gone and he began to twitch. "You're kidding right? No one knows where he is. How are you gonna find him?" Envy asked, bitterly.

"I will. Promise. If I don't, you can kill me, does that work for you?" Ed asked.

Envy thought for a moment, either way Ed gets the information and Envy gets to kill either him or Hohenheim, so it's a 'win-win' situation, in Envy's eyes that is.

Envy shrugged, "Sure, just remember to keep your end of the bargain. You know, just incase you forget." Envy walked up to Ed and pulled his shirt far enough to see his collar bone, turned his finger into a little knife, and put an 'X' on the edge of the collar bone.

"That should remind you of this, now, what was it you wanted to know?" Envy asked.

Wrath titled his head, why was Envy being nice to his worst enemy?

"What makes you guys super human?" Ed repeated.

Envy looked around, making sure no one was around except them, he handed Ed a little brown bag from his pocket.

"These are what makes us super human, I might have to bring more, that's only enough for one homunculus, tell me what you think of them in the morning and I'll get you more if you think it works" Envy whispered, he then walked off, Wrath behind him.

Ed stood there with a little brown bag in his hands. He opened it and took out a shiny red stone.

"What's this...it looks like the philosophers stone. What do they do with this?" Ed asked himself.

"Envy, why did you give those stones to him?" Wrath asked Envy on the train ride home.

Envy didn't answer, he kept his gaze out the window.

"Envy, Dante's going to be mad when she finds out that you gave him that bag and one of our secrets." Wrath continued.

"That's if you tell her, so unless you feel like dying very soon, don't tell anyone about it." Envy glanced to him and turned back when he was finished speaking.

"So why did you do it?" Wrath asked, "This isn't because he's giving you Hohenheim is it?"

"It's because it's either Hohenheim or himself that dies, and I'm fine with either." Envy smirked evilly, still looking out of the window.

Wrath sighed. Dante was going to find out soon enough and Dante was going to kill him.

Ed walked into the room where the military's homunculi laid. No one was in the lab so he let himself in. He walked over to the first homunculus and took the sheet off her head.

Ed wasn't sure at first, but he opened her mouth and put a few of the stones in and helped her move her jaw to chew and swallow.

That's when the girl snapped her eyes open, her purple eyes began to scan the room for the taste that she just enjoyed. She looked at Ed and then at the bag, she sat up and snatched it from him and began to eat the stones like there was no tomorrow.

Ed was in fear, he was watching the naked homunculus eat to her heart's content.

When she was done, she looked at him, sitting up on her bed. "Excuse me, where am I?" She asked Ed.

Ed was sitting on the floor, unable to move.

"Um...Military base, central headquarters. Um...you mind covering your self up, please" Ed's face was red and he was trying not to stare.

She covered her self with the blanket and looked back down at him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Edward, Edward Elric." He straightened himself up and got up.

"Nice to meet you. I would tell you my name, if I only knew what my name was..." She whispered.

Ed heard footsteps coming from the hallway. And before he knew it, the alchemists were in and swarming around the green haired homunculus, studying her, and wanting to run tests on her.

Ed quickly got out of the room. He had to wait for Envy to return with the other stones.

-Leave nice comment, no flames please-


	2. First Sin

A/N: Ariy-chan insisted that I put a disclaimer at the beginning of every chapter. So if you didn't already know, I don't own FMA.

* * *

Ed waited for Envy in the same spot the next day.

The female Envy was making news all over the base. The way she spoke and acted made her pure military material.

After a little while of the red stones in her, she had acquired black clothes. The top was black armor-like stuff and that barley went over her breast with a black under shirt that stopped right under her breast. Her skirt stopped at her knees and she wore baggy pants under it. She had gloves, like Envy's, but baggy going towards her elbows. She even had a black bandana, which her hair was hidden under in and her bangs and two strands were left hanging out.

Ed thought she was interesting, she knew every thing about the military and was very dedicated to it after she had gotten up.

Ed waited for Envy, he wanted more of those stones and he wanted them now.

"So, how'd they work?" Ed heard from the tree above him.

Ed looked up and saw Envy with a big brown bag.

"They worked well, she's awake and very stable." Ed told him as Envy jumped down from the tree.

Envy pushed the bag to Ed.

"Are these more?" Ed opened the bag, looked in and saw more little bags.

"Yep, those little bags are for one homunculus each. So how's the search for Hohenheim coming along?" Envy asked him, jumping back up in the tree.

Ed had been searching all night for his where a bouts. "I'm still looking, give me some time, will you." Ed sighed.

"You better be grateful, I was almost caught stealing these." Envy threw a twig at Ed's head.

"Thanks again." Ed walked away with the big bag over his shoulder.

_'Eh, midget Santa.'_ Envy thought as Ed walked away. He sat on the branch and looked around.

"Who are you and what are you doing up there?" He heard a female voice say, "Come down now."

Envy looked down and saw the female Envy, staring evilly up at him.

Of course Envy didn't know that this was the female Envy.

"I said 'Come down'." She repeated.

"Why? I'm nothing to you." Envy shrugged.

"No, but your a wanted man in the military." She said. Her posture was straight and she didn't fear him at all.

"Oh, how do you know that?" Envy flipped upside down, legs still on the branch.

"I read the military's most wanted list." She said, making her heal hit the ground.

That movement caused the tree shake and made Envy fall to the ground.

"I'm glad you see things my way." She smirked to him.

"That was a cheap shot." Envy said, sitting up.

"Oh, you think it was?" She walked over to him and picked him up by his hair, "Hmm...You do look like a palm tree..." She murmured, she had Envy at least a foot off the ground.

Envy wasn't taking this shit. He changed his arm into a blade and stabbed her in the stomach.

She let him go and took a step back, clutching her stomach. She then stood straight up as it healed.

"Wait...your the military's homunculus?" Envy was in shock, confusion, and shock.

"Of course, wait, aren't you a homunculus too?" She smiled.

Envy wasn't sure what to think of her. Envy backed up, he wasn't in fear, he was just unsure about this girl.

"Envy!" They heard Ed call.

Envy jumped into the protection of the tree above.

Ed ran up to the girl. "Envy, where have you been?" Ed asked, painting.

"Sorry, Fullmetal, I needed fresh air." She said to him.

"Well, you better get in there, their looking for you." Ed said, pointing to the opposite direction.

She bowed to him and walked away.

"Phew, nice save." Envy told Ed.

"Why are you still here?" Ed looked up at him in the tree.

"Hey, I was leaving but that chick saw me and thought she could give me a beating." Envy said.

"That girl is Envy, the first created." Ed said.

"Oh, I'm touched, you named her after her me..." He faked a little teardrop from his eye.

"Say, you have Wrath and them, tell me, what are all of your names?" Ed asked.

"What will you give me for it?" Envy asked, hanging upside down.

"How about not getting killed by the female Envy?" Ed asked.

Envy thought for a moment, "That's not good enough." Envy protested.

"Fine, what do you want?" Ed asked him.

"As much information on the seven military homunculus as possible." Envy said.

"What? For seven names, that doesn't sound fair." Ed told him.

"Fine, seven names for seven powers, how's that?" Envy asked.

Ed thought and then said, "Fine, I won't know until later, though." Ed told him.

"That just means another scar." Envy said, jumping down.

Ed didn't say anything, as Envy made another X on is collarbone.

"Okay, There's Envy, Greed, Gluttony, Pride, Lust, Sloth and Wrath." Envy said, counting them on his fingers, making sure there were seven.

He looked back at Ed, who was writing them down on his arm, "You got all that?" Envy asked.

"Yea, later." Ed ran off back inside the base. Envy stood there, dumbfounded, but then turned and left.

Ed went inside the lab. None of the alchemists were in there. He had the alchemists give the others the stones before he had left to find the female Envy. Envy was standing near the wall watching her sisters get up and move around.

"Hey." Ed walked in.

"Fullmetal, their walking around, they've asked me about their names, too." Envy said, she was glancing from one homunculus to the other.

"Who was given the stones first when I left?" Ed asked.

"That one."

She pointed to a mahogany haired girl. She had a favored body, and her hair reached her shoulders and in locks, but completely straight.

"That's Greed, next." Ed told her.

"Her."

Envy pointed to a blonde girl, her bangs covered her eyes and her hair reached her shoulders as well, and from all the others, she was the smallest of them all. Very skinny, small breasted, and very shy features.

"That's Gluttony, next."

"Her."

She pointed to a pink haired girl. Her body was like Greed's, favored. Her hair went a little past her shoulders, her bangs were going away from her face on both sides.

"Pride, next."

Envy then pointed to a blue haired woman. She was very gifted (if you know what I mean), her blue hair was very wavy and not a strand out of place.

"Lust, next."

Envy pointed to an orange haired girl, her hair reached her butt, and had the bang's like Pride's. Her body was small, but she had a figure, unlike Gluttony.

"Sloth and the very last one."

Ed looked at the last one, she was a very sadden girl, figured well, but her face didn't mach her body. Her black hair trailed to the middle of her back. She had purple strips of hair on both sides of her face that were braided and to her shoulders.

"That's Wrath." Ed finished.

The girls had their blankets wrapped around them, since the red stone hadn't kicked in yet.

"Let me know when they're fully clothed and ready to meet the world." Ed went to walk out.

"Ed, can you send someone in here?" Envy asked him.

Ed nodded and walked out, heading to Roy Mustang's office.

When he walked in and Roy was on the phone, Riza was looking up something in a book and her dog, Hayate, was running around.

Roy hung up the phone when he saw Ed walk in.

"Hello Fullmetal, how's are lovely group of homunculi?" Roy asked.

"Fine, I was wondering if someone could go in there and keep an eye on them?" Ed asked.

"I'll do it, I have a great way with woman." Roy was hit in the head with a book thrown by Riza.

"Just so they don't get the scar of the Colonel, I'll go." Riza said while she picked up Hayate.

"Have fun, you'll need this." Ed told her handing her a paper that had their names in it as she left.

She arrived at the lab and went in, a few alchemists were in there studying them. All the girls had black clothes now. Greed's was a strapless tube like dress that ended right above her hands (if you put her hands down and measured it). Gluttony had a dress, short, sweet and simple. (Like Anna's from Shaman king) And her blonde hair was in pigtails, and they were puffy. Pride had a tube top and a miniskirt that was cut on the left side. Lust had a mini tube top (that only covered her breast), chains that attached to a choker on her neck and her skirt was long and cut on both sides of her legs that started at her thighs. Sloth had a strapless dress that reached her fingerer tips and was like a ballerina's dress. Wrath had a long sleeved T-shirt and gloves. She had a short skirt with pants that were cut off at the ankles underneath.

"Hello Lt. Hawkeye." The girls said in unison, turning to her.

-Leave nice comment-


	3. The Dicision

A/N: I do not own FMA…or Ebay.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye had been with these female homunculi for only a few hours and already she wanted to shoot them. She had to keep herself calm.

Greed seemed to be transmutated with a habit of smoking, cause she was twisting for a cigarette (and when I say twisting, I mean twisting). Gluttony seemed blind at first but she was able to grab Envy's shoulder and stay with them. Lust was just in a bad mood. Pride was in a very happy, hyper mood, and she kept talking...and talking... there's no shutting her up. Wrath was just spitting bad remarks to everyone around her, including Pride. Envy and Sloth stayed on Riza's good side, except the fact that they themselves weren't doing anything to stop the others...so yea, Riza was planning on shooting them and making sure they were all dead.

But she knew that her job interfered with such, so she couldn't do that.

_'When I see Edward next, I'm dumping the responsibility on him...'_ Riza thought continuing to watch them.

They were outside, not outside the base but were outside.

Else where Ed was sitting in Roy Mustang's office.

"Look, the Furher just called, he wants you to take these girls and help them out, you've dealt with Homunculi before, you should know something." Roy told him.

Ed scowled, "He thinks that just because I've had fights with them, I should know everything, right?"

"Something like that." Roy chuckled.

Ed sighed, what was he supposed to do with seven FEMALE homunculi that had no idea if they are able to use their powers.

Ed got up, "Thanks Mustang." Ed left to find his metal brother. He walked out side to the yard of the base and found Lt. Hawkeye.

"Lieutenant, I'll be taking care of the girls from here on." Ed walked up to her.

"Good, if I spend any more time with them, I'll shoot them all!" Hawkeye stormed off.

All the girls stared at her walking away and then looked at Ed.

"Hi Fullmetal." Envy smiled at him.

"This runt is the Fullmetal Alchemist, I imagined taller." Greed said, hands on hips.

"Aww, he's so cute." Pride came up to him and pulled on his braid a bit.

"HA! Pride your no taller than Shrimpy here." Wrath busted into laughter and pointing at them both.

"WHOAREYOUCALLINGAWORTHLESSMO USETHATNOTEVENANANTCOULDNFIN D?" Ed yelled at them.

"Wow. His temper-span is the same as his height." Greed murmured.

"He has a good inside, and he seems to be very protective of his height." Gluttony said in a low tone, covering her mouth with her hands due to her shyness.

"Well, that's obvious, Blindy." Wrath hit Gluttony in the head.

"Hey, watch it." Sloth said, coming in.

"What's the matter, Lazy-hazy, couldn't go to sleep with the light off?" Wrath asked in a sarcastic manner.

Ed was in the background with Greed.

"Say, kid," Greed looked down at him, "you got a cigarette?"

Ed stared at her if she was stupid.

"Hey, what does this do?" Pride had walked over to the light circuit that ran light threw the whole base.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Ed yelled at her as she pushed a button and all the lights went off.

"Opps, did I do that?" Pride asked.

"You stupid whore." Lust told her, hitting her head.

"I wouldn't be saying that if I was you." Greed pointed at Lust, who looked like a whore herself.

"This is coming from someone who wears less than me?" Lust taunted Greed.

Ed slapped his forehead, he was going to get blamed for this. A few seconds later, out came Roy, Hawkeye and Hovic.

"What happened to the lights?" Roy asked Ed, the girls didn't even notice them and they continued to argue.

"The ones that are responsible are still arguing, would you like to leave a message?" Ed asked Roy, stupidly.

Greed, noticing the cigarette in Havoc's mouth snatched it and began to breathe in the tobacco in side it.

"That's stuff's gonna kill you." Gluttony told her.

"You think I care? I'm not dead yet." Greed began the argument.

Envy was shaking her head, thinking _'why do I call them my sisters?'_

"You have fun with that job of yours." Roy told Ed as Riza pushed the button to make the lights work again.

"Yea, thanks." Ed sighed.

The male Envy and Wrath were watching this whole dilemma take place from the roof.

"You idiots, that usually comes with new Homunculi." The palm tree mumbled as Lust and Gluttony walked up to Envy, who was laying on the roof, and Wrath, who was sitting Indian style.

"Hey, what's the report on the new homunculi?" Lust asked Envy.

"Nothing new, they're just being stupid." Envy sighed sitting up.

"What does Dante want to do with them again?" Lust asked him.

"She said that she wants them to join us, the more, the deadlier, something like that." Envy told her.

"Why don't you just kidnap them? That would be easier, right?" Wrath asked.

"Nah, kidnapping all seven at the same time might be a hassle, so I've decided to call in the lady's man." Envy didn't smirk or anything. He didn't want to ask Greed for help, but drastic times call for drastic measures.

"Please tell me Greed's not coming." Lust said in disbelief as Envy laid on his side once again.

"Fine, I won't tell you." Envy waved his hand back and forth.

"Why do you want his help?" Wrath asked Envy.

"Because, I'm not a ladies man, and I've never been fond of kidnapping others..." Envy sighed.

"Then what do you know how to do?" Wrath asked.

Envy sat there for a split second and then said, "You know, I don't know...but I'm pretty sure that killing you and the rest of this world is some where in there." Envy stared evilly at Wrath.

Wrath backed away in fear.

Ed was waiting for Al. He had to get out of here, these girls were annoying and...crap, that means the train fares are gonna get expensive.

"Big Brother." Al walked up to Ed, getting the girls attention.

"Hey Al, it seems we have uninvited guests that Mustang plans on dumping on us." Ed sighed.

"Oh, the homunculi, It's nice to meet you all." Al told them.

"I wonder how much your worth on Ebay..." Greed puffed out smoke.

"His soul is inside, you shouldn't do anything. He's human." Gluttony said, still holding on to Envy.

"Oh, come on, it was just a joke." Sloth said and then turned her attention to Greed, "Right?"

"No, I was planning on selling him. Wrath, how much do you think he's worth?" Greed asked Wrath, who was now hanging on her back.

"I dunno, a lot I would think, but who would want a talking, moving, tin-can?" Wrath asked.

"I'm not a tin-can." Al said, and in that moment of silence, everyone heard a "meow" come from Al.

"Al, please tell me you didn't find another cat." Ed told him, his eye starting to twitch.

"A cat? Let me see." Pride said as she and Sloth jumped over the other girls to get to Al.

"You mean you guys didn't notice the cat?" Gluttony asked them, making them feel stupid.

Envy and Ed sighed as Al showed them the cat.

"Can we keep it, Fullmetal? Can we?" Pride asked him.

"We promise to take really good care of it." Sloth pleaded.

Ed gave an evil stare to Sloth.

"Please Fullmetal." Sloth continued, but more seductively and in a cute way that Ed just couldn't say no.

"Fine." Ed turned around and began to walk out of the base.

"Really?" Al asked, completely lost as they all followed him out.

"Say, brother, where are we taking them?" Al asked Ed.

They had already gotten their things and were getting on board a train with all seven of the female homunculus.

"Were going to see teacher, maybe she can help them bring their powers into view." Ed told him.

"By 'view' you mean that you can't see out the window right?" Wrath asked as she looked over the chair behind the two brothers.

"Shut up!" Ed tried to hit her, but she ducked to the other side just in time.

They sat down, it was Ed, Envy, Al and Gluttony in one of the sets of chairs (the kind where two chairs face the other two chairs). Behind them was Wrath, Sloth, Pride and Lust. Greed had a seat to her self...well until two guys came by and sat with her.

The train pulled out of the station.

Pride at the moment was holding the cat.

"Envidia..." Gluttony said in a small whisper to Envy.

_'Envidia...?' _Ed thought slightly confused.

"What is it?" Envy looked at her.

"I can't see anything..." Gluttony said, whispering.

"I thought she couldn't see anyway." Ed said to Envy, lost completely.

"She can see things that you and I wouldn't be able to normally see." Envy explained to him.

"Example?" Ed asked.

"Hmmm..." Envy thought for a moment and then said, "She can see the insides of us, and how we feel at this very moment."

"That's only if the ground wasn't moving." Gluttony spat out, sounding mad.

Envy chuckled a little, "Come on, Spacey, don't be like that." Envy smiled at her.

"Spacey? Is that some sort of nickname?" Ed asked.

"Sure is, we gave each other nicknames while the Lieutenant was watching us." Envy smiled again.

_'She sure is different form the other Envy.'_ Ed thought.

"Hey what's your problem?" Envy woke Ed from his little stare-dream.

"What? I didn't do anything." Ed protested.

"You kept staring, what's the matter with you?" Envidia asked him, mad.

"Hey Yvne, why don't you shut up over there?" Greed yelled at her.

Envy growled and adjusted her self in her seat to stare out the window.

"Hey, Envidia." Gluttony started again.

"What is it, Baby?" Envy looked at her.

"I hear footsteps on the top of the train..." She mumbled.

"How can you hear them?" Ed asked.

"If one sense is gone, another gets stronger, an alchemist should know that." Wrath was over the seat, poking Ed in the head.

Pride was over the seat as well. "What else is there?" Pride asked Gluttony.

She touched the wall and looked up, " I see a woman and a big over sized man. The woman reminds me of Lust." She said.

Lust peered over the side when she heard her name.

"Who called the Sexy mama?" She asked, cockishly.

"Sit girl." Envy said to her.

"Why would they be here?" Ed asked. _'What are they planning?'_ Ed began to scan the room for Envy or Wrath or any one else that would be apart of it.

"What are we waiting for, let's get on the roof and kick their asses." Wrath said, almost falling on top of Ed.

"We'll just wait, make sure Sloth's awake, if they attack first, we attack second." Envidia said.

Lust got down and woke up Sloth, which made her alert.

"Yes ma'am, military woman." Wrath said sarcastically as she and Pride sat down.

_'Defiantly different from the other Envy.'_ Ed thought, sitting back.

-leave nice comment, no flames please-


	4. To Izumi House They Go

A/N: Don't own FMA.

* * *

Ed was annoyed by the end of the trip. None of the original homunculi that were there had done anything against them... yet. Gluttony said that the two on the roof were just sitting there and Ed hadn't seen Envy or Wrath. So he was annoyed at the moment.

When they made it to Dublith it was just in time for dinner.

"I still don't like this idea." Greed, or Tycoon (as they nicknamed her) said as they got off the train.

"Ah, solid land." Gluttony practically jumped off and kissed the ground, making a few people stare at her. Envidia got her up, making sure that nothing was on her.

"Why are we here, Fullmetal?" Envidia asked him.

"We're going to see mine and Al's teacher, maybe she can help you guys with your 'abilities'." Ed said.

"Joy... Joy..." Wrath sighed. She didn't want to go see any teacher, she wanted to kick those dudes on the roof of that trains ass.

Sloth was asleep and Al had to carry her.

They began to walk to Izumi's place when Tycoon noticed a shiny thing that was attached to Ed. She snatched his state watch, making sure no one saw and began to play with it.

Ed, who was putting his hands right where it was supposed to be, didn't feel it.

"Oh crap..." Ed stopped in mid-walk.

"What is it, Runt?" Wrath asked, really annoyed.

"I lost my watch, I lost my state alchemist watch..." Ed began to go into a panic attack.

"Don't worry, if anyone took it, Spacey is sure to find it." Envidia reassured Ed.

Gluttony began to look around until she stopped and stared at Tycoon, she could see the watch in her hands, behind her back. She walked up to Tycoon and snatched it from her.

"Found it." Spacey handed the watch to Ed.

Envidia looked over his shoulder at the watch, "So that's your proof of being a state alchemist?" She asked and Ed nodded. She stared at it a little longer and wondered why it looked familiar. "May I?" She held out her hand.

"Just don't open it." Ed handed it to her.

Envidia stared at the beautiful, handcrafted watch, but then something came to her. It scared her. She practically jolted up, she closed her eyes and began to hand it back to Ed, "Take it back." She demanded, her eyes were sealed shut, as if she didn't want to see it again.

Ed took his watch back, wondering why she panicked.

They continued to walk and they finally reached the butcher shop.

(And if you're wondering what happened to the cat, it's inside Al)

"So your teacher lives here? It's kind of small, don't you think?" Sloth asked with lazy eyes just waking up.

"Yea, well..." Ed shrugged as they walked in.

"Hey, it's the Elric brothers." They heard from the side of the store. It was Mason and he was carrying a big chunk of meat.

Pride practically died, she couldn't stand the sight of meat. Lust had to help her out.

"Who are the lovely ladies?" Mason asked Ed.

"There none of your business, where's Teacher?" Ed asked him.

"She's in the back, go on ahead." Mason said.

"Al, keep an eye on the girls, will you?" Ed walked into the back to talk to Izumi.

Al had to walk out with the other girls because of the fact that Pride couldn't handle the sight of meat.

"She must be a vegetarian." Gluttony mumbled.

"Those poor animals, killed to feed humanity..." Pride cried.

Wrath and Lust rolled their eyes.

Ed walked back out with Izumi.

"This are them." Ed said to her.

"Are they as tough as they are pretty?" Izumi asked.

"Ma'am, I want to thank you for agreeing to help us find our abilities." Envidia bowed to Izumi.

"Wow, at least one has some respect." Izumi nodded and then shot a glare at Ed.

"Why do you want me to help you again?" Izumi asked Ed.

"Oh, come on, Teacher, who else better to find hidden abilities than you." Ed shivered.

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am." Envidia held out her hand to Izumi.

"You know what, she's like you two." Izumi shook her hand and then flipped Envidia over her head where Envidia landed on her butt. "Soft." Izumi finished as Envidia rubbed her butt that was now in pain.

Pride, Gluttony, Tycoon, and Lust straightened up. Sloth was asleep, again, in Al's arms, and Wrath decided she liked Izumi.

She went up to her and said, "That was bad ass, teach me, Oh Great one!" Wrath got on her knees and bowed to her, different than Envidia did.

"Alright, I'll think about it, but until then, who's hungry?" Izumi asked.

"We are!" Tycoon, Lust, Envidia, and Sloth (who woke at the mention of food) jumped up and landed in front of Izumi.

Gluttony and Wrath couldn't care less, and Pride was afraid to see meat again.

"THEY DID WHAT?" Greed was sitting upright in his chair, unable to cope with the fact that the Military had the ability to create a homunculus. Envy was across him, leaning on the wall. Wrath, Lust and Gluttony were outside the door.

"How did this happen?" Greed sat back, trying to relax.

"It just did, we don't know how, but their women, your area of expertise, am I right?" Envy chuckled.

"Wait, you want me to help you bring these girls to the dark side? What's in it for me?" Greed asked.

"Your were always slow, it's not a trade, it's an order from Dante" Envy smirked.

Greed slouched, "Aw, come on, why is there not a trade?" Greed asked Envy.

"Because, I've gotten into a few trades that I'm waiting for the other end of the bargain." Envy looked away from Greed, still smirking.

"I normally wouldn't join forces with you, but because it involves ladies, I'm sure we can come up with some thing." Greed smirked.

"I'm glad we see eye to eye." Envy turned and walked out, "Lets go." He spat to others.

They walked out of the Devil's nest.

"So? Is he in or what?" Lust demanded to know.

"Yep, he's in." Envy chuckled under his breath. This was getting interesting to him, if he got Greed to do the dirty work for him, Dante would praise him, and Greed would get nothing, maybe a spit on the head. Envy continued to chuckle.

Wrath and Lust thought it was odd that Envy was happy.

"I think something's wrong with him." Wrath whispered to Lust.

"Isn't there always something wrong with him?" Lust asked, whispering.

"Unless you two have forgotten that my hearing is better than a human's, it would be wise to shut up." Envy protested to them.

They made themselves look innocent.

"I wonder what Greed plans on doing." Envy thought out loud.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough, won't we." Lust said to him.

The next morning:

The girls were a pain to get up in the morning. Well, most of them anyway. Envidia got up with the sun, she was real Military material. Gluttony wouldn't sleep in the first place, neither would Wrath. Pride and Sloth on the other hand, well, Pride just wouldn't get up and Sloth just didn't get up.

So Ed had to find a way to wake up Pride and Sloth.

"How the hell do you wake two lazy, sleeping homunculi up?" He asked himself.

Wrath was standing next to him, near their door.

"Like this," Wrath ran in there and yelled at the top of her voice, "THE CAT DIED!"

Sloth and Pride shot out of bed and began to panic.

Wrath was proud of her accomplishment and Ed just stood there in silence.

"What cha' think?" Wrath asked Ed.

Pride looked over at Ed and asked, "Did you wake us up from our nap?" She sounded mad.

"YES! HE DID IT! I WARNED HIM NOT TO, BUT HE DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME!" Wrath pointed at Ed accusingly.

"WHAT? I didn't yell, why would I yell that for?" Ed asked, trying to protect himself.

"Your on my hit list." Pride pointed at Ed and walked away.

"You should be ashamed of your self." Sloth stepped on his foot and walked out after her.

"Why did you do that?" Ed asked Wrath.

"Just because it's not your fault, doesn't mean I still can't blame you." Wrath chuckled and walked out.

"I think she's the ultimate annoyance." Ed grumbled aloud.

Envy couldn't agree more, he was watching their morning horror from a rooftop near by the house.

"HEY, COME DOWN HERE." He jolted and looked down to see Envidia.

"Well, it's nice to see you again." Envy stayed on the roof.

"I said come down." Envidia repeated.

"Or what? You'll call Fullmetal runt to save you?" Envy busted into uncontrollable laughter, falling on his back with his eyes shut. That was until he felt a warm body over him, and a shadow on his face.

"You wanna run that by me again?" She asked.

Envidia was standing over him, bent down so that her face was close to his, and she wasn't happy.

"Hump, you are just like me." Envy boasted.

"What does that mean?" She asked, straitening up.

"I always get what I want." Envy smirked.

Envidia took it as offence and began to boil with anger.

"What? Did I hit a sore spot?" Envy asked, still smirking.

Envidia smirked evilly and squatted over him, "I envy you, you have freedom." She snorted and fire flew out of her nostrils, burning his stomach.

Envy gritted his teeth, the pain he felt for that moment hurt worse than hell.

"ENVIDIA!" They heard Ed call.

"Later, Envy." Envidia jumped down off the roof and ran back inside Izumi's house.

Envy sat up, wound healed easily, still unable to grasp what he just heard. She envied him? He was the one who was suppose to envy people... right? But the fact that there are now two Envy's. He just couldn't grasp the fact that she envied him. And over freedom, too. Well, he always got a lot of leeway from Dante and he could do what ever he wanted. If he were her, he would envy himself too.

_'I mean, those military people don't ever get anything, their just stuck in one spot.'_ Envy laid back down, thoughts going threw his mind. _'Hmm…have a good day Envy, cause tonight, I'll haunt your nightmares.'_ He thought as Greed walked up.

"You ready?" Envy sat up.

"Yea, say which one would you like first?" Greed asked.

"Hmm...why don't you pick one," Envy said, laying back down, "and don't get them when the tin-can, Shrimpy or their teacher are around, alright? We don't want to blow our cover." Envy said, as Greed walked out.

Lust walked over to Envy.

"Which one are you after?" She asked him.

"I've token interest in the other Envy. It's seems we have a little more in common than we think." Envy smirked, "What about you?"

"The one that looks blind, the blonde one, she's sparked interest in me." Lust said.

"What about Wrath and Gluttony?" Envy asked.

"Wrath is after the one with the two different hair colors, and Gluttony couldn't care less." Lust said.

"OHMYGAWD!" Everyone jumped from the scream from Tycoon.

"Ty, what's the matter?" Pride ran to her aid. Ty was sitting on her bed, holding her pelvis.

Ed and Envidia walked in after Pride.

"Fullmetal, I thought we were dead, and then created again." Tycoon spat out at him.

"Yea, so?" Ed shrugged.

"If I'm dead, then why the hell am I on my period?" Tycoon asked angrily.

"Your on your period?" Ed wasn't sure what to do, he shuttered at the thought of dealing with a FEMALE HOMUNCULUS that was on her period.

"Well, the other alchemists did say your weren't perfect homunculi." Ed remembered.

"Yea, lucky us." Tycoon sighed and laid on her bed, still holding her pelvic area.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Ed shivered again.

"Get your teacher…we'll be needing her." Envidia told him in shrug sort of way.

Ed ran out, got Izumi and told her about the period.

"I never knew homunculi got periods, alright, I have stuff for that." Izumi was fine with it. Ed and Izumi went back around to the house and went in.

Ed was still scared of the fact that Tycoon was now on her period. It terrified him. He wasn't planning on telling Al, but news got around. By now Pride had told Lust, who told Sloth who told Wrath who told Al all about the period. And Gluttony knew already…lets just say, she's to smart NOT to know….scares you doesn't it?

"Brother? Why didn't you tell me before you left?" Al asked Ed as Izumi went back to Ty.

"Tell you what?" Ed asked, completely lost.

"You know…about …the… 'period'" Al whispered the word 'period' to Ed, Al was just as scared as he was about it.

If he had shorts, he would already have been jumping out of them.

"How did you find out about that?" Ed asked his younger tin can of a brother.

"Let's say that with girls, news goes around fast," Al paused, "and then it gets explained after a little while."

Ed's mouth was practically to the floor at his brother's comment.

"Alright, we're done here." Izumi walked out of Tycoon's room.

Ty, Pride, and Envidia walked out behind Izumi.

"I need to talk to you two." Izumi focused her glare on Ed and Al, "ALONE." She yelled at them, which threw the others out the door anyway.

"What's wrong, Teacher? Did we do something wrong?" Al asked Izumi.

"You know what period's do to women, don't you?" She asked.

Al nodded, knowing every last detail, thanks to the little evil mind of Wrath, he knew what him and his brother were going to expect.

Ed, on the other hand, knew about the menstrual cycle, but he had never experienced how ANGRY a woman gets while she's on it.

He was getting his State alchemist license when Miss Winry got hers. (Ed: I thank the author of FMA for that) So he had no experience, he shook his head no.

"I knew one of you might have not known, I just expected it to Al and not Ed." Izumi said.

Envy, who was watching, yet again, agreed with Izumi.

He was across the street on the roof, with Lust standing next to him.

"I never knew homunculus could get periods." Lust said as Envy dropped to the floor.

She looked down at him, he was sitting, knees in chest and rocking back and forth, holding his head.

"Do you have a problem with periods?" Lust asked.

"DON'T SAY THAT! YOU'VE NEVER SEEN DANTE WHEN SHE'S ON HER PERIOD HAVE YOU? SHE'S A MONSTER, A MONSTER, I TELL YOU!" Envy yelled standing up and pacing around.

"She's able to do that? After so long of living?" Lust asked as Envy sat back down on the floor repeating his previous action.

"Do you think we should tell Greed not to go after her?" Lust asked.

Envy was struck with an idea, and stood straight up (jeez, lots of movement).

Envy smirked evilly and Lust knew that he was struck with a wicked, evil…stupid... idea.

"Envy, what are you thinking? You wouldn't wish a FEMALE HOMUNCULUS who is ON HER PERIOD on your worst enemy would you?" Lust asked as he turned to her.

"You read my mind." Envy laughed insanely as he went down the stairs from the roof to the floor under them, where Wrath, Greed and Gluttony sat.

The place was dirty, and had boxes all over the place.

Envy skipped in happily and sat down on a box near Greed.

"Oh Greed-sama, can I ask you to do something for me?" Envy asked cheekily.

Greed looked up at the gender confused homunculus and raised a brow, "What is it?"

"Can you get the female homunculus that has mahogany hair, the one that's always smoking. Can you get her first? Please?" Envy asked Greed.

"I can choose my own victim, thank you." Greed said, pushing the box to make Envy fall.

"Why don't you come see her for yourself?" Envy caught himself and stood up near the window.

Greed rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure what to expect form Envy and his evil ways. Greed looked out the window and saw Tycoon, and she was smoking, just like Envy said. From Greed's point of view, she was a goddess to him.

"Who is she?" Greed was interested, right where Envy wanted him.

"That's Greed" .Envy said to him.

"A female Greed, I'm impressed, you know what, I just might take your offer on taking her first." Greed walked away from the window down the stairs to the bottom floor.

Envy looked back out the window, just in time to see the female Greed throw Edward into a wall.

"I am SO going to enjoy this." Envy curled his lips into an evil smirk and then into laughter.

-Leave nice comment-


	5. The Sins First Move

All the girls stayed with Tycoon that day (one of them did, anyway). But none of them knew that Greed was planning to take Tycoon that day.

Ty, by noon, had gotten into a fight (girl fight) with Envidia, threw Edward into a wall, and gotten into an argument with Wrath and Izumi (which didn't end well, either of the arguments).

"I hate those witches, and that short fag, and that green haired bitch and-" Ty was cut off by,

"Relax Ty, you honestly need to take a chill pill" Pride told her.

Pride, or Ego as they now called her, had stayed with Tycoon that whole time.

Wrath, or Sar (Sarcastic), and Envidia had given up on Ty. Lust, Sloth, and Gluttony didn't even bother with it.

So, Pride was the only friend and sister that Tycoon had…if she didn't scare her first.

Tycoon and Ego were walking around with out Ed's permission, unfortunately for Ed, he was told that they didn't care and was thrown into the wall.

"Aw, come on, Pinky, I didn't do anything...well nothing that they could die from" Ty said, happily...and that's the evil happy.

(Pinky is Ty's nickname to Pride, because of her hair...It's Pink if any of you have forgotten)

"Throwing Edward into a wall, starting a fight with Envidia and arguing with Ed's teacher and Wrath...at the SAME TIME... That tells me you have a problem," Pride told her.

"Yea, it should tell you that I'm on my monthly visitor..." Ty looked up and yelled, "EVE, YOU CURSED US! YOU DUMBASS BITCH!"

That made people stares at her. She shot a stare to the people that read, 'Leave me be, or ELSE!' Tycoon did not want to be messed with.

Ego gave out a sigh, "Why don't you try to find something to get your mind off of it..." Ego suggested.

"That's a great idea, lets go kill someone, or kidnap a kid, or-" Ty was cut off again.

"TYYYYYYYYYY! Not what I meant" Ego slapped her forehead.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Tycoon asked her pink haired sister.

This is where Ego spotted Greed, "I think you should go and talk to him," She pointed to Greed.

They were far enough so that Greed wouldn't be able to notice them, or hear them.

"Nah, not my type" Tycoon protested.

"Aww, why not, I'm sure he's fine" Ego pushed her a little.

"Not on my monthly visitor, and besides, he looks a little..." Tycoon stopped in mid-sentence, "greedy, himself; I just can't go with someone like that..."

"Why?" Ego was lost.

"Because...I'm greedy, and if he's greedy, it's just not going to work out between us" Tycoon shrugged.

"You a bitch...you know that?" Ego asked her.

"You wouldn't lie to me even if it was an order from that green haired bitch, Yvne, would you?" Ty asked her.

Ego shrugged as Ty lit a cigerette and began to puff smoke out of her mouth.

"And besides, I don't even find him in the least attractive" Ty said as Ego's mouth dropped.

"Are you freakin' kidding me? He's hott, drop-dead-hott, what's the matter with you?" Ego slapped the taller female homunculus on her right check.

"Since you like him so much, why don't you go and flirt with him? I think you can show him something" Ty pushed Ego ahead.

"No way, I'm not doing that...besides... I can't...I'm involved" Ego said, scratching her head.

"I don't believe that... With who?" Ty asked, smirking.

"Umm... well..." Ego began to stutter.

"That's what I thought," Ty said to her before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hello, I've never seen you around here before" Ty turned around to Greed (who she didn't know it was, unlike we do), who was staring down at her, smirking uncontrollably.

"Go to hell, perv, I'm not interested" Ty turned away.

"I never asked if you were interested, I'm taking you anyway" Greed grabbed Ty's arm.

Ty wasn't in the mood for this crap; she turned around and punched Greed's face. She stood there for a moment before she realized what his body had just did, creating the shield.

She backed her hand away as Ego began to panic and Ty's hand regenerated.

"You need to work on your punches, sweetheart," Greed said as she took the cigerette out of her mouth with her right hand.

"And you need to work on your pick-up lines" she stuffed the hot end of the cigerette into his eye and pushed into his chest with her hands to make him fall backwards.

"Lets go" Ty turned around and began to walk off, Ego followed her.

Greed got up, the cigerette was out of his eye and he was behind her again.

"Let's just say, I'm on duty" Greed flipped her over his shoulder and ran off.

Ego was hiding when he took Ty away.

When he had left, she could still hear Ty's protests, punches, a rare smack in the head that he disserved.

Ego ran back to Izumi's house and ran into Envidia. Envidia, Sar and Spacey (Gluttony) were out side when Ego attached herself to Envidia in tears.

"What's the matter with you, wimpy?" Sar asked Ego.

"Ty, he took Ty away" Ego choked out.

"Who took Tycoon?" Envidia asked her.

"A man with sharp teeth and a body like a shield" Ego said to them.

"Let's get Fullmetal" Envidia walked her inside the house.

* * *

Greed arrived at the sins hide out for the moment.

"DROP ME RIGHT NOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Tycoon continued to yell at Greed, she was being a bitch, kicking and hitting his head.

Unfortunately, Tycoon wasn't making a dent on him. She mumbled curses under her breath, giving up.

"Hi Greed...Who's that?" Wrath was sitting on a box when Greed walked in with Ty over his left shoulder.

"That's the Greed...I never thought you would actually take her" Envy walked up as Greed dropped her on the floor.

"Wrath, keep her there would you" Envy ordered to the younger homunculus as he put his hands on the floor and made a rope tie her to the floor.

"Wow, this sucks...I hope you guys have a bathroom, I'll be going soon" Ty said, sighing.

"Hey, her Ouroboros is where her shoulder and neck meet..." Wrath pointed out.

"So?" Envy asked making him sound stupid.

"Hey" Ty whispered to Wrath, who was sitting next to her after Envy and Greed had left them in the room that was filled with boxes.

"Who was the gender confused palm tree?" Ty asked him.

"That's Envy, he tells everyone what to do" Wrath sighed, "And it makes me SICK!" Wrath jumped up and began to stomp.

"And let me guess, you must be Wrath, am I right?" Ty asked him.

Wrath looked at her and just stared blankly.

"That's okay, I know an Envy and Wrath, too. And believe me, their evil...gawsh...I hate them" Ty sighed.

Wrath sat down next to Ty.

* * *

"How the hell did this happen?" Ed asked Ego.

Everyone was back at the site that Ty was taken.

"I don't know, it just did" Ego continued to complain.

"Baby, do you see Ty?" Envidia asked Gluttony.

Gluttony squatted down and felt the ground, eyes shut.

"Yes, come on" Gluttony got up and ran off.

They all followed her.

"You know what, we're following a blind girl" Wrath said to Lust.

"It's Ironic isn't it?" Lust said as they all went after Gluttony.

Gluttony ran down the street to the building that the sins had made their little base.

"Wow, what a dump" Sar shot out.

"Yea, the sins would pick a nasty place, like they always do" Ed sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, lets get this over with" Sar ran to the door and went in.

"I think we should go with a plan" Envidia protested and followed her in.

They were in the first floor; they could hear laughter coming from the second floor.

They went up the stairs to the second floor and found Wrath and Ty laughing and talking.

Wrath had but the ropes back in the floor and Ty was sitting traditional.

"HI guys, what took you so long?" Ty asked them.

"I feel stupid right now" Sar said, slapping her head.

"Oh, Wrath meet...Wrath" Ty said to both of them.

Sar shot an evil glare at Wrath, it even scared Wrath just a bit but then he shot her the same glare.

So they we're having a 'let's see who's glare's the evilest' contest.

"Ummm...Excuase me, but if you we already untied, shouldn't you have tried to escape?" Ed asked Ty.

"Yea, but me and Wrath were having such a good conversation on who we hated the most, I just couldn't leave" Ty shrugged.

"And you won't be" They turned around and saw Envy standing in the doorway.

"Who's the gender confused Palm Tree?" Sar asked Wrath.

Envy at that moment felt crushed and had gotten a pulse on his forehead.

"That would be Envy" Envidia answered.

"And just how do you know him?" Sloth asked her.

"We've met once or twice, the last time he got burned and never made a move after that" Envidia began to laugh.

Envy had another pulse.

"Envy, I thought you were smarter than that" Ed said, "My worst enemy let a girl get away with burning him"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" All the girls jumped at Ed.

"It was a joke, relax" Ed said, waving his hands.

"THIS ISN'T A F---ING COSTUM PARTY! I'M GONNA KILL EACH ONE OF YOU!" Envy blew up and sighed afterward.

It stayed quiet for about a moment and then Sar asked, "Say, is your hair real?"

Everyone bursted into laughter, even Wrath.

Envy just grew a BIGGER pulse on his head.

"All jokes aside, I'll be happy to take out the palm tree" Envidia got into a fighting stance.

Envidia then made the first attempt, making fire come out of her hands at him.

"What's the deal with you and Fire?" Envy asked, jumping back a bit.

"I dunno, but it's fun" Envidia then felt the fire get bigger in her hands and began to throw it at him.

Envy kept dodging, he didn't want to feel the pain he felt earlier.

Ed was getting Ty and the other girls out and Wrath was letting them leave. Greed was already gone, so the only one that was actually taking this job seriously was Envy.

After they left, Envidia put her arms down, the fire was gone.

"What? Gave up that easily?" Envy asked.

"No, I wanted you to see if my Breath was fine" Envidia took in a big breath and let it out as fire flew from her mouth.

Envy jumped back.

But the fire did get on the floor and caught it on fire.

"You idiot! Look what you did," Envy said accusingly to her.

"Oh Crap..." Was mumbled out of her mouth.

Wrath by this time had left.

"'Oh Crap'? That's all you can say? YOUR A F---ING IDIOT!" Envy yelled at her and threw his arm at her (which was a blade).

"Don't blame me, your the one who jumped back at the wrong time" Envidia argued with him and then sighed and looked around, the fire had already token the whole building.

"Look if we plan on making out alive, we have to work together...I understand that you can't work with others due to your lack of attention, but if you try, I think that-" she was cut off.

"Are you trying to make me sound stupid? Cause your pushing me to kill you" Envy snapped.

"Well, do you want to stay here and burn?" Envidia asked.

"It wouldn't matter to me, Amber-girl" Envy said, thinking about what she said.

"Well I don't so your going to help me, now here's the plan" Envidia told him what to do.

Envy scowled the whole time.

* * *

"What's taking her so long? The building's coming down" Ed said watching the bottom floor begin to give way.

"We should be in there, not out here, I would be beating the crap out of that palm tree" Sar said.

"Relax, Envidia's fine" Spacey said, folding her arms.

They were away form the burning building.

All the sudden, the fire was being sucked in and it went out.

"What was that?" Ed asked, almost confused at what just happened.

"It seems that Envidia and that palm tree...are working together," Spacey said.

"WHAT? Maybe you should get your eyes checked" Ed said as Envidia and Envy walked out of the building, untouched.

"What the hell?" Ty said, pretty much as shocked as Edward was.

"I told you" Spacey said as Lust and Sloth ran to Envidia.

Envy ran off when they came up.

"What's with him?" Sloth asked Envidia after he ran off.

"He's just shallow" Envidia smiled.

"What happened in there? We thought you were dead, if not by palm tree, by the fire," Lust said, in a whiny voice.

"Well, I persuaded him to help mecalm the fire down and when I was able to get it to a minimum, He poured water on it" Envidia told them.

"What? What a lazy bum" Lust said.

"Hey, watch it" Sloth told her.

"Yea buthe was the one with the easy job, I had to do all the work" Envidia said, slump like.

"Oh, my, gawd. I don't believe it" Ty said.

"I don't think I can believe it" Ed told her.

Wrath (The male Wrath) just laughed at them from a far.

Envidia, Sloth and Lust went back to Ed and them.

"So what made him do what you asked?" Ed asked Envidia on the way back to Izumi's place.

"Oh just a little nagging" Envidia smirked and they continued to walk on.

-------Leave nice comment, no flames------


	6. What's All This Going On?

shrimpeater: Alright, right now, you should be wondering who will be with who...well this is your chance to tell me who you think is will be ending up with who.

Hope you like it

R&R!

------------------------------

--All right, let me help you all with the nicknames of each of the new sins

1-Envy: Envidia, Yvne from Ty, La-de-da-da from Sar and Da from Spacey.

2-Greed: Tycoon (Ty) and the Ultimate Smoker from Envidia.

3-Gluttony: Spacey, Baby from Envidia and Ty and Sweetie from Sloth.

4-Pride: Ego, Queen-talks-allot From Sar, Pinky from Ty, and Talky from Spacey.

5-Lust: Sexxxy (and yes that's three x's) and Sexy mama from Envidia.

6-Sloth: Dream, Lazy-Hazy from Sar, Carrot top from Envidia, Sleepy from Spacey and Dreamy from Sexxxy.

7-Wrath: Sar (short for Sarcastic), Booby-baby from Sloth (why? we may never know, I think it's funny, though) and Meanie from Ego.

--and their Ouroboros (Where on them are these little dragons at):

Envidia: Back of the neck

Tycoon: Where her shoulder meets her neck on the right side.

Spacey: Right upper leg (opposite of Envy's)

Ego: her bellybutton.

Sexxxy: her left Breast, where you can see it.

Sloth: Left shoulder blade

Wrath: Left Ankle (out ward)

--------------------------------

It has been about a week since we last saw the shadow sins, and unfortunately for Edward Elric, all the other girls got their periods right after Ty.

The second one to have her's was Sexxxy

(she did what Ty did, lay around and do absolutely nothing),

then came Sar

(she started to blow stuff up and scare all the little children away),

then Envidia

(Ty and Envidia never stopped those girl fights after this),

then Dream

(she just became Lazy),

Then Ego

(she became loud, louder than anyone had ever heard),

and the last one was Spacey

(she became a bitch... Wait... I think all of them did).

This happened over a course of a week, so it was horrible for the Ed and Al.

-----

Sar was on Ixumi's roof, she has in a pissy mood and she didn't want to be disturbed.

It was about noon, she had been blowing things up and scaring kids.

If she ever found a school, she would blow that muther-freaker to the moon.

She said that to the girls that morning and she was itching to find a school, but Ed's rule said that she couldn't leave.

She wanted to just get up and leave, but Izumi enforced that rule and she didn't want to upset Izumi, Sar was Izumi's biggest fan.

-------

Else where, on yet another roof, Wrath sat there and watched Sar.

He couldn't get the picture out of his mind: her evil stare to him.

She had one better than his, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the picture out of his head.

Maybe he hated her enough to remember what she looked like.

He shook his head, that couldn't be the reason.

But it was better than something else he might come up with.

He sighed, _'What else is there to come up with?'_

Envy had told Wrath to pick some one to take.

But ever since that fire in the building incident, he hasn't talked about them.

_'Envy wouldn't give up that easily'_ Wrath thought.

Then he remembered that Envy had left that morning, not even Lust knew where he was going.

Wrath got up and brushed himself off and took one more look at Sar.

_'Why do I feel so... relaxed?'_

-----------

Envidia and Sexxxy had gone with Al to get a few things...neccesities you might call them.

"Say have you seen that palm tree dude lately?" Sexxxy asked Envidia.

"Nope, and I don't want to see him either, I hate him, he has so much frickin freedom and we're not even allowed to go outside by our selves" Envidia stormed.

"Oh relax, it's not that big of a deal to be cared for by a strong and handsome men" Sexxxy said, touching Al's metal arm, seductively.

Al shuddered, trying to take his arm back.

"Ummm... Mama, you know he's only fourteen" Envidia told her.

"Really? I'm sorry" Sexxxy released him, boy did she feel stupid.

"Hey you guys, come here" Envidia was crouched down on the sidewalk near a building.

"Talk about major ADD, what is it?" Sexxxy first whispered to Al and then asked Envidia.

"Can we keep him?" Envidia held out a black cat that had amethyst like eyes, its tail was bushy and its ears were strait.

"Awwwww, he's adorable, Can we keep him?" Sexxxy turned to Al.

"We'll have to ask Brother if we can keep him" Al stroked the black cat's back.

"Screw it, I don't want him to tell me what to do" Envidia said, "We'll keep this a secret from Fullmetal, he won't know a single thing"

Envidia smirked uncontrollably.

After they did their shopping for necessities (Envidia and the cat waited out side), they went back to the house, Envidia had to walk the back way and climb in from her window.

-----Meanwhile----

Ty was walking around in the streets with out Ed's permission again.

She was alone, and with what happened the week before, you would think that she would be with Ego.

She was walking around, not caring, getting guys attention very well.

She had nothing on her mind, not until she saw something shine; it was jewels, precious gems and gold chains.

_'I am such a material girl...'_ Ty sighed and went over to take a look at the stuff.

_'Drats...I don't have any money...shit'_ she straightened herself up and continued walking.

"Well, it's great to see you again" she looked in front of her and saw Greed.

"Why are you still here?" She asked, meanly.

"I just thought since I'm off duty, we could do something together" Greed went up to her and grabbed her chin, he was smirking like no one's business.

Ty pushed him away, "No thank you" she began to walk away.

"Then I'm sure you'll come if I give you this" Greed held out a golden chain that had a sapphire on it and that Ty couldn't take her eyes off of.

Her greediness took over, but she then stopped, "You piece of shit" She mumbled.

"But you want it, I should know, I've had that face before" Greed said, still smirking at her.

She reached for it and Greed moved his hand, making sure she didn't get it.

"There's only one thing I want from you" Greed said, still smirking.

Ty backed up, "I know where to draw the line"

"Okay then, so much for this" Greed swung the chain around his index finger.

Ty hated her self right now, she wanted that chain but she had enough sense that she knew what he wanted.

"I hate you" Ty said walking up to Greed.

"I thought you would come around," He said, putting his right arm on her.

---------------------

"Why didn't you walk threw the door?" Spacey asked Envidia, she shared a room with her and Sexxxy.

"You have to promise not to tell Fullmetal or his teacher" Envidia helped Spacey touch the cat (remember she's still blind, she can't see on all planes).

"It's soft...and it's purring...It really likes you, Envidia" Spacey said scratching the cat on it's neck.

"You promise not to tell Fullmetal?" Envidia asked.

"Promise, older sister" Spacey smiled at her.

Envidia was happy, now she had to find Sar, Sar would help her hide the cat from Fullmetal and she had to find Dream, Dream was an excellent liar.

She found Sar on the roof.

"Hey Sar, guess what I have?" Envidia said to her, she was still holding the cat the way a mother would hold her baby.

"If it has anything to do with that Wrath kid you let me know right now," Sar said, evilly.

"What's the matter, Sar? You're usually being a nuisance to Fullmetal right about now" Envidia sat down next to her.

"I don't know, I can't get this Wrath-kid's face out of my mind, it's creepy" Sar sighed and began to pet the cat.

"I don't know what that means, I wish I could help" Envidia said.

"Say, are you hiding him from the runt?" Sar asked, continuously stroking the cat's back.

"That's what I need your help for, can you find Dream for me?" Envidia asked Sar.

Sar nodded and jumped off the roof.

Envidia jumped back threw her window, and put the cat down to play with Spacey.

She walked out to find Sexxxy and Al, which weren't to hard. Sar and Dream met them in her room.

They all sat in a circle on the floor, Spacey still playing with the cat.

"I need to clear up something, don't tell Fullmetal, don't' tell his teacher and don't tell Ego or Ty" Envidia said and taking in a breath at the end.

"Why can't we tell the other two? They deserve to know" Dream said to Envidia.

"Ego will just blab, she can't shut up; and I don't trust Ty, at all," Envidia told them.

"Well that's wrong, you both are sisters, you should be able to trust one another" Al told her.

"I just don't trust her, never have, never will, now to the real business" Envidia turned to Dream, "I need a great lie, one that Fullmetal will believe when we get food for the cat and all"

"Fullmetal believes everything I say, I think it'll work" Dream shrugged.

"Alright, Sar, I need you to come up with a way for the cat to get around but unable to be seen by Fullmetal" Envidia turned to Sar.

Sar nodded.

---While this was going on-----

Ego was down stairs watching Ed read.

You could tell she was bored, she was sitting on a comfy chair and she had been flicking the air, twitching slightly, and sighed every few minutes.

"Do you mind?" Ed asked her after her fourteenth sigh.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I'm just so darn bored," Ego said as she stretched.

Ed hadn't looked up from his book when he was talking.

Ego twitched again.

She then coughed to see if he would look up.

"You should drink some water for that" he said after that.

She twitched again; getting him to look up was hard.

"So...what cha reading?" She asked.

There was no answer.

She was getting ticked because of this.

He wasn't looking at her, she was used to people staring at her.

She got up and waved her hand in front of his face, but not in the way of his book.

Still nothing.

Ego got up and fumed out, she didn't like this any attention crap he was showing her.

She had to come up with a diabolical plan to get him to notice her.

She saw no wrong in what she was doing, but like you and I would think, she was getting his attention because she liked him...but I'm sure she has no idea what that word means.

She just wanted his attention.

She walked outside and sat down on stairs nearby Izumi's house.

While people walked by, they said hi to her and she said hi back, they showed her attention,

_'something that Edward Elric will never show me'_ She huffed.

A group of kids ran by and said hi to her, she waved back to them.

She loved the attention.

That's when she saw a big guy sitting on the corner.

She thought he was cute and went up to him.

"Hello there" Ego said to the guy, he had his index finger in his mouth and he was drooling slightly.

She then saw a woman come up, she had beautiful dark hair and she was as built as Sexxxy.

But she was wearing more clothes than her.

"Hello" the woman said, "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry, I was just..." Ego mumbled.

"I would stay away from his mouth if I were you" The woman said.

Ego backed up and went to the woman, and then noticed the homunculus symbol on her chest.

"Hey, your a homunculus too?" Ego asked.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" She asked dryly.

"I'm a homunculus too," Ego pointed at her symbol on her stomach.

"That's beautiful," the woman said dryly, again.

"Do you not like being a homunculus? It's another chance of life," Ego said happily.

"Your sure positive about this, the homunculus I'm around are all negative about their lives"

"Can you remember your life before a homunculus?"

"No.can you?"

Ego stopped to think, she couldn't remember anything, "Nope"

"And it doesn't bother you that you don't know?" She asked, dryly again.

"Of course it bothers me, but if you let that get to you all the time you'll never see the good things that happen around you" Ego smiled a bright smile to the woman.

"I have to go, bye now," Ego said.

"You must have been an alchemist," the woman said to Ego.

Ego stopped and turned to the woman; She then waved and ran back to Izumi's.

-----A little later, at Izumi's house-----

"What are you going to name him?" Spacey asked Envidia, who now had her bandanna off and her green hair was wavy to her shoulders.

The ones in the room were Envidia, Spacey and Sexxxy.

"You know, I don't know" Envidia was on her bed, lying on her stomach.

Spacey was on the floor with the cat and Sexxxy was sitting up right next to Envidia.

"Let me see the cat" Envidia held out her hands for the cat, Spacey handed him to her. Envidia stared at the cat for a few minutes and then said, "What about Pecada?"

"What's that mean?" Sexxxy asked her.

"It means Sinner" Envidia said.

"I like that name, from now on your Pecada" Spacey declared to the cat.

The black cat just tilted his head unable to understand.

Envidia sat him down next to her and ten drifted to sleep.

"Wow, that was fast" Spacey said to Sexxxy, knowing Envidia fell asleep.

"Like I said before, major ADD" Sexxxy nodded and then they heard the call for dinner.

They left Envidia to sleep.

The cat watched them shut the door and jumped on to the floor.

There then was a flash of bright light and the cat was no more, there stood Envy Where the cat once stood.

"Now for your nightmare, my sweet Envidia" Envy whispered with a smirk on his face as he got Closer to the sleeping Envidia.

He turned his arm into a blade and was ready to kill her when she flipped over and said in a low voice,

"Envy, you idiot"

Envy stood there for a moment, blanked face.

"How am I an idiot?" Envy asked her, trying to find out what she was dreaming about.

"You...dumbass..." She mumbled.

Envy just stared at her in confusion.

Envy poked her with his blade-arm on her check, to make sure she was asleep.

"You really are a dumbass for thinking I was asleep"

She lifted her head up and glared at him.

"You were... how did you..." Envy couldn't spit it out.

"See threw your disguise? What do you think I am? It's not like I was... wait...I was born last week... But you get my point, I saw threw you 'Pecada'" Envidia mocked him and smirked to him, she was holding her self up by her arms.

Envy just growled dangerously at her.

She shot her violet eyes like a cat to him.

This went on for a few minutes.

Then both gave up at the same time and at the same time proceeded to yell (not to loud): "HA! You gave up first! What? I did not!"

then the shocks from their eyes shot out and meet in the middle, making it spark.

This went on for a few more minutes.

Finally, Envy got tired and brought his arm down to slice her, she clasped her hands around the blade to stop it, she didn't even have to move very much.

"That won't work" She smirked to him.

He backed up from her.

"What? Did you forget how to attack me?" She asked him.

Something about her scared him to death, he couldn't figure it out.

She got up, still smirking.

"I hate you..." She whispered.

"Doesn't everybody?" Envy shrugged.

"Wow, talk about mood swings" Envidia said in surprise.

"Huh?" Envy raised his brow; he had no idea what she was talking about.

"You change your mood so often that no one knows what mood your in" Envidia said in a 'matter of factly' way.

Envy shrugged, "And?"

"What do you mean and? You know you should tell people how you feel"

"I do, I hate them all, including you"

"Jeez, aren't you just PMS-ing today?"

"What? Is it the fact that I hate you and you can't handle that?"

Envidia didn't respond, she just kept her head down.

"I thought so, you can't stand it that no one likes you and you hate it" Envy laughed at her as she stayed down.

Envy stopped laughing, to see if she was going to flame him up or something.

That wasn't going to happen, she had tears flowing form her checks.

"You are such a baby, Grow up, and take it like a man" He poked at her forehead, mocking her some where in the middle.

"No" she whispered and looked up at him, "I'll take it like a woman" she stared evilly at him and his hair caught fire.

When it did, he tried to put it out with his hand and it worked... after he fell out of the window, that is.

Envidia looked out the window to see Envy's head in the dirt.

She laughed at him.

Envy just Grumbled.

They heard two people walk up out side, Envy dashed to the next street, and Envidia hid inside her room, both pecking to see who was walking up.

It was Greed and Ty, Ty was drunk, you could tell, and Greed was helping her walk along.

They stopped at the wall above them was Envidia's window.

They whispered stuff to each other that neither Envy nor Envidia could hear.

Greed then walked away.

"Ty" Envidia looked out her window at the washed up homunculus.

"oh, Hi Envidia" Ty waved to her.

"What are you doing? And why did 'he' bring you home?" Envidia asked.

"What? I can't hear you" Ty said, cupping her ear.

Envidia helped Ty threw her window and sat Ty on the floor.

Ty had more jewelry on than the chain Greed had gave her.

"Have you ever tried to smoke and drink at the same time?" Ty asked Envidia.

"No, I presume you did?" Envidia asked as Ty nodded happily.

"Back to what I was saying, why did 'he' bring you home?"

"Who?"

"Greed, why did he bring you home? Did you two do something we should know about?"

"Nah, what makes you say that?"

"Because, he brought you home"

"And?"

"Ty don't be stupid...sigh... We'll talk about this in the morning"

Envidia helped up her younger sister who was taller than her, and took her to Ty's room.

Ty shared a room with Sar, thankfully Sar wasn't in at the moment.

Envidia put Ty to bed and went back to her room.

She was expecting Envy to be there ready to kill her...that wasn't found, thankfully.

Envidia went to her window, maybe to see him.

Envy doesn't know this but He had the ability to see threw her invisible barrier to hide her whole self.

It was creepy to her and she wanted him gone.

-------Meanwhile-------

Envy went back to the building that Wrath was standing on earlier that day.

He ran there enough if there was no need to.

Something was wrong about that other Envy that he wanted to get away from her as fast as he could.

He walked in the building, Where Lust, Gluttony and Wrath was waiting.

"Hi Envy, What's the matter with you?" Wrath went up to him.

Envy didn't answer him he just sat down on the floor.

"Where have you been all day?" Lust asked him.

"Around, why?" Envy looked at her.

"Because Dante's getting inpatient" they heard a voice from above them.

All snapped their heads upward and saw a wet spot on the roof. The water dropped down in a big blob and changed to its true form, Sloth.

"Dante's getting tired of waiting, Envy" Sloth said to him.

"I know" was all Envy could say.

"She expects them by tomorrow night" Sloth said, Wrath hugging her.

"WHAT? Tomorrow night?" Envy jumped up and yelled in shock.

"Is that a problem?" Sloth asked him.

Envy stayed silent and then said, "No, not a problem"

"I thought so, so long" Sloth turned back into water and went under the door.

"What now, Envy?" Lust asked him.

Envy kept his head down. "I'll be back in the morning, don't leave until I get back"

Envy walked to the second floor and climbed out the window to the roof.

---------Leave nice comment--------

shrimpeater: my stories might be late from now on, school and what not...


	7. Sinnapped!

Shrimpeater: Hello again, just to ask again who you think is will be ending up with who. Come on people, I know you wanna tell me... please (gives big eyes)

And I hope you will find this chapter funny, like I did when I wrote it.

Hope you like this chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Envidia put Ty to sleep, Sar entered the room.

Sar noticed the sleeping Ty, poked her foot and it twitched.

Sar then had a sneaky smirk reach her lips.

She could smell the booze that Ty had drank earlier that night.

She went up to her ear and said sweetly, "Good night"

And then yelled "WAKE UP!"

That made Ty snap her eyes open and roll right off her bed on the other side and land where else?

The floor

"What's wrong with you?" Ty asked Sar, sitting up.

Sar just shrugged and said, "I just thought you would like to know that the runt wants to see you"

"Is this about leaving?"

"Oh no, but I'll tell you what's it about" Ty stared at Sar for her to say what it was.

"He wants to see you about you leaving" Sar nodded.

"You...uh... it's worse...what's the matter with you?" Ty asked.

"I dunno, Can I scare some psychologists? Please?" Sar asked like a kid wanting a toy from Toys-R-Us.

"I hate you" Ty got up and went downstairs with Sar behind her.

"All right Fullmetal, What is it? I was asleep," Ty said, walking into the living room where all the other girls were.

Ed was standing, Ego and Spacey was sitting on chairs and the rest on the floor.

"Yea, I was asleep too, what's up?" Envidia asked, yawning.

"Your depriving me from my steam facial" Ego said.

All the girls groaned at her and threw pillows at her.

"Let's just get this over with," Dream said to Ed.

"Now that I can speak, we have a guest and he wanted to come see how you girls were doing" Ed sighed, obviously, he didn't want who ever it was to be here, either (hint: hint).

"Hello Ladies" They heard from behind them.

All the girls turned their heads slowly and saw Roy Mustang and Riza Hawlkeye.

"You mean I got up from sleeping for THIS?" Both Envidia and Ty jumped up and yelled.

"Relax, I know, but he insisted to see you all" Riza sighed; she didn't want to be there either.

"I feel for you miss Hawlkeye" Spacey said to her.

"Alright I thought I'd drop this off myself to see everyone's reaction" Roy announced.

"I hope you know I hate you" Sar said to him.

Roy ignored her and held out the most fearful thing in the WORLD!

A FURBY! (Dun-Dun-Dun)

"Permission to speak" Envidia had gotten up and stood at attention.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"What the hell is that, colonel?" She asked him, shuddering at what it was.

"It's called a Furby, I wanted to see how you girls would react to it" Roy chuckled.

"How cute... Don't you think so, Ty?" Ego asked, grabbing Ty's arm...who was half asleep.

"...Uh... huh?..." Ty dosed off.

"That thing looks creepy sir" Dream said, picking it up.

"It's staring at me..." Sar shuddered and ran behind Spacey.

"I'm glad I can't see it" Spacey said dryly.

"KILL IT!" Sar grabbed a random thing (like a table) and threw it at the Furby, That Dream threw out of her hands and it landed on the floor and it smashed into pieces.

"I can tell someone doesn't like it" Roy said, eyeing Sar.

They all looked to see the Furby in pieces, but it wasn't there.

"It's supposed to be in a million pieces... Where are the pieces?" Sexxxy asked.

"Why don't you all look in the other room for it" Spacey said, dryly again.

Everyone who was awake looked around the corner at the dinner table and there sat the Furby.

"Sir, Permission to speak again" Envidia said, straightening her self.

"Yes?" Roy sighed.

"THAT THING IS CREEPY AS ALL HELL!" Envidia jumped and yelled at Mustang.

"I agree" Ego said, strangling Ty's arm.

"You just said it was cute... what made you change your mind?" Sar smirked at Ego.

"Let's see, the little minor fact that...IT JUST CAME BACK!"

"What do we do with it?" Dream asked in a panic.

"I CAN'T SLEEP!" Izumi yelled, she had just walked in the living room.

"Miss Izumi, What's-his-face brought a Furby in your house" Sar pointed to Roy.

"A what?" Izumi asked.

"This EVIL THING!" Envidia, Sexxxy, Dream and Ego all yelled and pointed at the Furby.

"Oh..." Izumi sighed and pushed Roy to the door, "You shouldn't be here and I'm tired, Leave"

Izumi pushed Roy out side and slammed the door in his face.

"So long" Riza bowed and let her self out.

"Now, TO BED!" Izumi yelled at them.

"Absolutely..." Ty mumbled and fell asleep standing.

She was caught By Ego and Envidia before she fell.

"Whoa, Ty, what have you been drinking?" Ego asked, kind of loud after sniffing the air around Ty's head.

Envidia covered Ego's mouth with her free hand and then whispered, "sshh... I'll explain"

"Umm...Never mind" Ego said.

"Hold on, what did you smell?" Ed asked.

"No smell, you must be going crazy, there's no smell" Ego said, faking a smile, unfortunately she cannot lie...about anyone or anything.

"There's no smell, Fullmetal, Honest," Envidia said to him.

He shrugged and let them go up stairs to put Ty to bed.

They got Ty to bed and on the way, Envidia told Ego a lie about Ty's bad smelling breath.

"So Sar gave her something to drink from the Toilet and now she's sick?" Ego repeated back to Envidia.

"Yep" Envidia said and waved to Ego when she went to her room.

When Envidia did go in, she felt something pull her in her room and shut the door.

She shut her eyes when that happened, when she finally looked up, she saw Envy staring down at her.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Envidia growled at him.

"Hey, Watch it" Envy grabbed her arm, "Lets go"

"Where? I'm not going anywhere with you" Envidia spit in his face (literally spit in his face).

Envy didn't answer, he just grabbed her arm and pinned her to the floor.

"OW! WATCH IT-" Envidia was cut off, Envy had took off her bandanna and rapped it around her eyes.

Envy was sitting on her back, one hand holding her wrists, the other tying off the bandanna over her eyes.

"Finished" Envy picked her up over his shoulder and jumped out the window.

"They better hurry up," Envy mumbled as Envidia was in too much fear to speak.

---------------------------------------

Wrath and Greed had sneaked into Ty and Sar's room.

Sar had just arrived and she was lying on her bed, asleep.

Wrath climbed out from under Sar's bed and Greed came out of the closet, which was surprisingly big enough for him to fit.

"That was easy" Greed mumbled.

"Lets try not to lose them again, okay?" Wrath remained Greed, as Greed rolled his eyes.

Wrath was afraid to touch Sar, so he clapped his hands and ropes came out of the bed, covering Sar (who woke up in shock) from mouth to knee.

"Like I said, Easy" Greed said as he grabbed the washed up Ty and threw over his shoulder.

They jumped out the window and went up to Envy.

"It's about time, what took you?" Envy sighed, "never mind, we'll come for the rest later, we'll have to get these to Dante"

Envy said as all three homunculus ran off with their catch.

----------------------

Sexxxy had just heard a loud thump and ran upstairs to find Ego in the hallway.

"Did you just hear that?" Sexxxy asked Ego.

"Sure did, It came from your room and Ty's room" Ego told her.

"Go check Ty's room" Sexxxy watched Ego run down to the other room.

Sexxxy kicked her door down and walked in.

She looked around, Where's Envidia?

"Where is she?" Sexxxy mumbled.

"Ty and Sar aren't in there" Ego ran back to Sexxxy, "And I know Ty was supposed to be in there and Envidia went to her room"

"And Sar said she was going to bed...Where are-"Sexxxy stopped and listened.

She heard footsteps...on the outside.

She went to the window and was able to get a glimpse of Envy, Greed, and Wrath runs off with their catch.

"Ego...go get Spacey and Dream" Sexxxy said as she watched them run off.

"Why?"

"Because, we need a good pair of eyes and a good liar" Sexxxy smirked.

Ego ran off and in a minute or two came back.

"Envidia, Ty and Sar were kidnapped by the palm tree and some others that he was with, I'm going to get them, and we would be breaking a few rules, which wants to come?" Sexxxy asked her sisters.

"I would be speaking for all of us when I say," Dream took in a breath,

"to Hell with the rules"

------------------------------------

"As soon as we get out of this, I swear I'll find a way to kill you, Envy" Envidia said, bandanna still over her eyes.

"Oh shut up already" Envy scowled.

He would rather kill her right now than take her to Dante.

Envy, Greed and Wrath were carrying the three girls. Envy and Greed had Envidia and Ty over their shoulders and Wrath had Sar bridal style.

Sar had the rope over her mouth but Wrath could tell that she was cursing him...allot.

"Hey Envy, are we there yet?" Wrath asked Envy.

"Make him shut up" Greed yelled at Envy.

"You could shut up too" Envy scowled and continued to walk.

"Hey Envy...I just remembered something" Envidia said, "Sar and I have a little problem"

She smirked.

"What kind of problem?" Envy asked.

"Um...have you ever heard of a period?"

That's when Envy dropped her on the ground.

"Envy, what's wrong?" Wrath asked Envy, who was now on the ground holding his head.

"Periods... I hate women on their periods..." Envy mumbled.

"What's a period?" Wrath asked Greed.

"I'm...not the one to ask... about that" Greed stuttered...unfortunately Greed and Envy feared the same thing... Periods.

"I'm so lost" Wrath stared at Envy and then at Greed.

"Hey" Sar sounded muffled.

Wrath sat Sar down and pulled the rope that was on her mouth a little to where she could speak.

"You wanna know what a period is?" Sar asked Wrath with a sugar coated voice.

Wrath looked at her face and then shock his head, "No, I change my mind"

Wrath let go of the rope so it snapped on her mouth, "I don't' think I want to know about something that makes the already insane go insane"

"Alright you two, come on" Greed walked away, kicking Envy on the way.

Envy snapped and jumped at Greed and attacked him.

Wrath shock his head and watched as the two brothers were attacking each other…and Ty being thrown to the sidelines somewhere in the middle of it all (she's still washed up).

Envidia, realizing that Envy did not have a death grip on her, moved the bandanna from her eyes to see exactly what was going on.

"Put that back on" Wrath went up to Envidia and pushed the bandanna back on her eyes.

Envidia then pushed the bandanna back up and Wrath pushed it back down.

This went on five more times and finally Wrath got fed up with it and clapped his hand and attached his hand to her head.

Using alchemy, he attached her bandanna to her checks under her eyes.

She began to scratch her face trying to get the bandanna off of her face.

Envy and Greed halted; both had a death grip on each other's throats.

"What did you do?" Envy asked Wrath.

"I clapped my hands" Wrath said, shutting his eyes and holding up his hands.

Envy and Greed let each other go and remembered what they were doing.

"Okay, first we get them to Dante, then we finish our battle" Greed told Envy as he picked up Ty.

Envy nodded and grabbed the screaming Envidia and Wrath dragged Sar, not even planning to carry her like he did, but to drag her on the ground, hurting her butt on the way to Dante.

-------------------------------------------------

While this was going on, the girls were plotting an evil plan to get out of the house.

"Okay, everyone's got the plan?" Sexxxy asked the other girls…. and Al.

Wait…. Al?

"Go for it, Al" Dream patted the big armor guy on his back.

"But I've never tricked my brother before…." Al stuttered.

"Come on, think of this as a good experience for next time" Ego told him.

They heard Al sigh and walk away.

"Brother, can we talk?" Al walked in on his brother in the kitchen… while he was eating something…what it is, we may never know.

"About?" Ed asked Al as he walked closer to Ed.

"Um…well…"

"Oh, you mean about the opposite gender?" Ed asked him, as he chuckled to himself, "What would you like to know?"

"Um…well…everything" Al said.

"Everything?" Ed asked back, confused.

"Yes, everything"

"Everything-everything?"

"Please don't make me say it again, brother"

"Alright…lets see what I know" Ed said thoughtfully.

When Ed said that, Al, whose hand was behind his back made a finger motion to go.

The girls saw the signal and ran out of the house.

"Alright, now to follow the loons that took our sisters" Sexxxy declared and laughed like a maniac.

"Sometimes I wonder about her…. allot" Dream slapped her forehead.

This whole time, Spacey had something tucked under her arm, because of the fact that she couldn't see it very well, she couldn't have been scared of it, but she knew who it would scare…

scare them to death…

if they could die that is.

--Leave nice comment----

shrimpeater: don't forget to tell me who you think will be with who...come on, you wanna tell me...Don't you?


	8. In Dante's House

It was the next morning, around five AM and it was quiet in the forest near Dante's house…

well,

until three certain sins arrived at her house.

Dante and Sloth were enjoying a glass of wine in Dante's study

…when…

"DANTE!" Envy yelled as he burst threw the door with Envidia over his shoulder and his younger brothers behind him, either caring or dragging their catch.

Sar, who was being dragged, and was DEFINATLY mumbling curses to Wrath, I mean BAD curses.

"Their back…since when?" Dante asked Sloth.

"I told them your challenge last night…" Sloth shrugged at her.

Envy, Wrath and Greed then walked into Dante's study with their catches from the night before.

"We have three of them, the last batch we're going back for right now" Envy told Dante in an evil manner.

Dante had to admit, that was the ugliest way Envy had ever spoken to her before in 400 years.

And the only other sound in the quiet of the room was Sar mumbling MEAN curses towards Wrath.

"Alright, what do we do with just three in the mean time?" Dante asked Envy, trying not to show her confusion towards her most loyal sin.

"Do what you want, why do I care?" Envy spatted at his superior.

"Alright, your dismissed" She said to them, waving her hand to get them to leave.

They left their catches in the middle of the floor and walked out.

Dante noticed the alchemy used on Envidia and Sar (who was still cursing).

She walked over to Envidia, clapped her hands and got the bandanna to let go of her face.

"Thank you" Envidia gasped, feeling her eyes again.

She walked over to Sar (who was still cursing) and removed the piece of rope that was over her mouth…and this is what came out: "#&#&#$$"

(things were so bad that we had to bleep them out)

Dante then covered her mouth back up with the rope and said, "We'll have to keep this one like this until she calms down"

"She won't be calm for a LONG while…To bad they didn't tell you" Envidia told Dante, "And who are you?"

"I'm Dante and you'll be calling me Lady Dante from now on" Dante said, raising her head high.

"Oh Really? Why is that?" Envidia asked, raising a brow.

"Because you will be working for me," Dante said, highly of her self.

"Okay, then I should let you know about our problems that come with us" Envidia smiled.

Dante and Sloth both raised their eyebrows and stared blankly at Envidia and asked at the same time, "What problems?"

Envidia smiled again, but this time it was more like an evil smirk.

------------------------------------------------------

Sexxxy, Ego, Dream and Spacey were in Dante's forest, they had run straight all night and they arrived in the forest.

"Alright, you got us lost" Ego told to Sexxxy, evilly.

"What? I did not, I was just running straight ahead" Sexxxy said to Ego.

That's when they began to argue.

"Um…guys" Spacey said, looking in another direction form her sisters.

Still arguing.

"Excuse me?"

Still arguing.

"GUYS!" Dream yelled at Sexxxy and Ego.

"WHAT?" Ego and Sexxxy snapped their heads at Dream who was pointing at Spacey.

"NO, I mean actual guys…Look" Spacey pointed to the three sins walking towards them.

"It's them, they took our sisters" Sexxxy yelled.

That's when Envy, Greed and Wrath noticed the four girls giving them death glares.

"I guess we don't have to go and get them, they came to us" Envy smirked.

"Like I always say, don't go and get stuff, make everything come to you" Greed said.

"You never say that" Wrath pointed out to Greed.

Greed grew a sweat drop.

"Yea, you normally say that nothing is impossible…that I know you say for sure" Envy hit Greed on the back of the head.

Greed grumbled a little more.

"Um…guys, we're still here," Ego told them.

"Oh, right…" Envy said thoughtfully and then got into battle stance, "this shouldn't be to hard"

"What are you implying? That we're EASY?" Ego grew a pulse above her brow.

"Well…duh, of course" Envy shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"WE ARE NOT EASY, NOT EASY AT ALL!" Ego yelled at the top of her lungs…. which made Envy go flying.

(Envy at this time was singing I believe I can fly)

"Envy…Wait…The battle is THIS WAY!" Wrath yelled at Envy as he landed somewhere…far away.

Greed and Wrath both stared blankly at each other and then at Ego.

"Um…you go first, kid" Greed told Wrath and pushed him up.

"Uh-uh, Age before beauty, you go first" Wrath pushed Greed to the girls.

"What…I AM beauty…and your age, youngest in fact, you go first" Greed picked up Wrath and put him in front.

"What? I am cute, and that means you go first" Wrath then turns to you readers, "Don't listen to Envy OR Greed, I AM cute"

Wrath nodded on his accomplishment.

Greed rolls his eyes.

Envy, whose hair was messed up during the crash, stormed up, mad as hell.

"Wait, Envy, Don't do it" Greed yelled to Envy.

Envy then turns to Greed, confusion written all over his face.

"You can't go with you hair looking like that, remember your fans" Greed proclaimed, as if he was standing on a mountain that he called his own, pointing to the sky.

"Oh, yea, gotta keep the fan girls happy" Envy morphed his hair back into what it usually looks like.

(shrimpeater: drools in awe)

All four girls slapped their foreheads.

Wrath, realizing that his 'older' brothers were morons, slapped his forehead as well.

"Sometimes I wonder who's side I'm supposed to be on" He said.

"Wait, aren't they your brothers?" Dream asked Wrath.

"Nope," Wrath then pointed at Envy "I was kidnapped by him"

"You poor thing" Ego came up and hugged Wrath, "Your weren't rapped were you? Or worse"

"What's worse than rape?" Dream asked Ego.

"How am I supposed to know? Greed should know, I'm sure he does all that weird stuff" Ego pointed at Greed and Wrath nodded, agreeing with Ego.

"Ummm…weren't we supposed to be doing something?" Spacey asked them all.

"I dunno, hey you guys like tea?" Sexxxy asked them.

"It depends, does it have alcohol in it?" Greed asked them.

"We don't drink alcohol," Sexxxy told him.

"But your Lust, Lust drinks alcohol all the time" Greed told her.

"Our Lust doesn't drink…. does she?" Envy asked Greed.

"Yes, she drinks wine" Greed tells him.

"Wine isn't alcohol, it's formal alcohol" Wrath points out to him, "there's a difference"

"How so? It's still alcohol" Greed asked him.

"Yea, but Dante drinks it" Envy told Greed.

Greed thought about that for a moment and said, "Yea, it's different"

"Alright, back what we came here for" Spacey yelled at them, "GIVE US BACK OUR SISTERS"

"Or what?" Envy asked evilly.

That's when Spacey took out the thing that was tucked under her arm, which was a…

(DunDunDun)

FURBY!

Wrath ran for cover like the three other girls did and they all hid behind trees.

"What's that?" Envy asked as he and Greed stared at the Furby in confusion.

"Watch" Spacey crushed the Furby with one hand and the pieces fell to the ground.

"Now look that way," Spacey points to an imaginary point behind them.

"Why?" Greed asked.

"Just do it" Spacey grew a pulse.

Envy and Greed both rolled their eyes and stared away and then looked back.

Spacey was smiling and pointing to the ground bellow her where the crushed Furby should be.

"Where is that thing?" Envy asked.

"Look behind you" Spacey said.

The two homunculus looked at the ground behind them and saw the Furby staring up at them.

Envy and Greed both had horror written all over their faces and both fell to the ground, either unconscious or fainted...or scared stupid.

"You" Spacey pointed at Wrath with out turning her head to him, "You will show us the way to our sisters...or else"

Spacey picked up the Furby and held it out to Wrath.

"Okay, just put the Firby up" Wrath Pleaded to Spacey.

Spacey tucked the Firby back under her arm and Wrath walked ahead.

"Is it over?" Dream asked.

"It's safe to come out" Spacey told the girls.

They all followed Wrath to Dante's place.

Wrath had chill come over him, before he opened the door to Dante's house, but his fear for the Furby came first.

He opened the door and showed them in and went to the Study.

Wrath peeked in and didn't see Dante or Sloth in the room.

_'Lucky me…_' Wrath thought as he walked in and saw Sar sitting there, still struggling…and cursing (can't forget that).

Wrath rolled his eyes and went up to her as the other four were walking in.

"Shut up, I'm getting the ropes off of you…" Wrath clapped his hands and touched her shoulders.

This was not the smartest thing to do, reason behind this was that she yelled her curses.

Spacey turned Sar to her and said, "Shut up or I'll show you the evil"

Sar stopped and raised her brow, "I am the Evil"

Spacey then held out the Furby and Sar backed away from her and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Thank you" Spacey tucked the Furby back under her arm, "Now, where's the other two?"

Sar shrugged, and then said something muffled.

"You can speak, just not to loud, we don't want attention" Spacey said to her.

"But if she yells, you'll show the evil again" Dream said to Spacey, they had hid when Spacey showed the Furby out to Sar.

Sar released her death grip on her mouth and said, "They went somewhere when a very slutty looking woman came it, they said I was to young to drink" Sar shrugged.

"Drink? You mean alcohol drink or formal alcohol drink?" Sexxxy asked.

"What's the difference?" Sar asked.

"Dante drinks formal alcohol, Greed just drinks alcohol," Sexxxy explained to her.

"Who's Dante?"

Wrath stupidly stepped up to the plate saying, "Well, she had dark hair with a purple dress"

Wrath stopped his hands under his chin trying to explain Dante to Sar.

"Oh…you mean the old Hag" Sar snapped her fingers, "I know her"

Wrath stared at Sar and Sar shivered, not knowing what was thinking and was afraid to find out.

"Will you marry me?" Wrath knelt down and asked Sar.

Sar had a streak of pink reach across her face over her checks.

Sar then raised her hand and looked over at Spacey, worry all over her face.

"What is it Sar?" Spacey asked her.

"Permission to slap" Sar asked.

"Permission denied, but you can take it out on the other two outside" Spacey said.

"Who?"

"Just Envy and Greed"

"Oh, just them, fine with me" Sar walked outside the room.

-----------------------------------------------------

While this little interesting scene was happening, Dante, Sloth and Lust (who had arrived earlier) were entertaining Envidia and Ty.

(Note from shrimpeater: remember kids, even if you did kidnap the person, you still have to be a good host)

Ty woke up after Wrath and the other two loonies had left.

She had a little hang over and she drank again, so I think it might cancel each of the drunk-ness…you know like the bad luck thing, a black cat walks in front of you and then you walk under a ladder, it cancels each other out.

Just because she is a homunculus, she can't get drunk so her subconscious took over making her act drunk.

So she no longer has a hang over…(Sorry people)

Unfortunately, we can not reveal what they were talking about, make it known that it was similar to talks in a girls Locker room.

And if any guys are reading this, then they should not know, and if you do, shame on us girls.

(I'm sorry if this offends someone)

This is when two, unexpected and stupid homunculus walk in…on accident.

Envy and Greed walked in the house, both having headaches from staring at the Furby.

They had not turned the corner to go into the kitchen where they women were talking.

Greed stopped in mid step, hearing the voices and realizing that there were more than three.

"Hold on." Greed listened.

"Come on Dumb ass, what are you waiting-" that's as far as he got cause Greed…'Shushed' him.

"Did you just shush me?" Envy asked him and yet again he was shushed.

"You better not do that again" Envy barked at him.

"Fine" Greed reached his hand over Envy's mouth to keep him quiet.

They both listened and heard all five of the girls talking.

Envy removed Greed's hand and listened, both sins now interested, stayed there in front of the kitchen for a few minutes

…until….

"Envy, Greed, you not listening in on girls conversations are you?" They looked behind them and saw Wrath glaring at them.

Sar, Spacey, Dream, Sexxxy and Ego all glaring at them behind Wrath.

"Um…what makes you think that?" Envy asked.

"Because of the fact that your in front of the kitchen door" Sar said, rolling her eyes.

"Of course not, we wouldn't sink so low as to listen to girls conversation" Greed said (who would by the way would listen to girls conversation).

"HOW DARE YOU LISTEN IN ON GIRLS CONVERSATION! YOU SHOULD BE DROWNED AND EATEN ALIVE BY CIANBOLES" Ego yelled at them.

"I'll get rid of them" Sar walked up to them.

Envy and Greed backed up and continued to do so until they saw Sar stop and smirk at them

…. before the door closed

…. The DOOR CLOSED?

Envy and Greed gulped and turned around; afraid of the glares they will receive.

"Hi ladies"

Both sins said at the same time to angry Dante, angry Sloth, angry Lust, angry Envidia and angry Ty.

"Don't panic…" Greed mumbled to Envy, "Don't panic"

"Don't tell me not to panic" Envy mumbled back.

"What are you two doing?" Dante raised a brow to them.

"Umm…I was thirsty" Envy walked over to the fridge.

"Envy, you don't get thirsty" Dante said, sounding a bit confused.

"Oh right…Greed was thirsty" Envy grabs a bottle and throws it at Greed, "Here, beer"

Greed, not reading or caring about the label on the bottle and drank it,

"Hmm, hey Dante this is some good stuff, I didn't know you had it" Greed said to her.

Dante coughed and then said, "Greed, that's ketchup…"

Greed stopped in mid-drink and then threw it back at Envy, yelling, "You idiot, you gave me ketchup"

"But you seem to like it" Envy said before he dodged the ketchup bottle that flew over his head and on to the wall, that now made the wall a painting of fake blood all over it.

"Envy, clean that up" Dante said to him, pulse appearing over her brow.

"WHAT? Why me? Greed's the one that threw it" Envy yelled.

"Just for that, you'll clean it with your tongue" Dante said evilly to Envy.

Envy cringed his face, he did NOT want to clean the wall, and it actually looked nice... to him at least.

"You guys listen in on girls conversation, and to believe I used to idolize you guys"

Wrath had walked in and then finished his sentence with, "Which was only the minimum of five minutes"

"WEREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING SOMETHING?" Spacey ran in and yelled at the top of her voice.

"WHAT'S WITH THIS DOING SOMETHING BUSINESS, WHY DON'T YOU CALM DOWN FOR A MINUTE?" Sexxxy yelled after her and then Dream, Ego and Sar walked in behind them.

"MAMA" Envidia jumped up and hugged Sexxxy.

"What's with that? Isn't she older than her?" Greed asked, pointing at Envidia first and then at Sexxxy second.

"Oh you came to rescue us, how nice of you" Ty said, she DEFINATLY looked like she was drunk.

"Yes and we have the evilest thing here" Spacey said.

At this point, Envy, Greed, Wrath, Envidia, Ty, Ego, Sexxxy, Dream, and Sar ran out of the house.

Unfortunately for the two Envy's, they we're the last ones trying to get out of the house, unable to because of the fact that they were both stuck in the front door of the house and trying their best to get out.

"How's that?" Dante raised a brow to Spacey.

Spacey held out the Furby and crushed it with her hand.

"Now look that way," She said pointing to the imaginary point behind them, "Wow, where have we heard that before?"

Dante, Sloth and Lust looked away and then turned back to Spacey, who (yet again) was smiling and pointing to the pieces that should be there.

"What the-" Lust was able to mumble.

Spacey pointed to the other side of the room at the table where the Furby sat.

Dante-scream,

Sloth-scream,

Lust-scream,

and all bloody murder.

They all passed out, scared stupid.

Spacey grabbed the Furby; "I love this thing"

She walked to the front door where the two Envy's we're still in the door, arguing about who went first.

"Me"

"No, Me"

"NO, ME"

"NO, ME"

"NO, ME, NOW, GET OUT OF MY WAY" Spacey yelled and kicked them both out of the door and on to the ground.

They landed on the ground and Spacey walked over them.

"Now let's get back to Izumi's as fast as we can" Spacey said walking to the girls.

"No, you girls aren't going any where" Envy had jumpped up and got into fighting stance.

"Forget it Envy" Wrath said to him, "Or do you want to see the evil?"

Envy thought for a moment and then sat down.

"Damn it" was all he mummbled.

The girls walked away from them and walked away from that weird place.

Envy knew that as soon as Dante got up, she would kill him.

--------------------------------------------

The female sins arrived at Izumi's house before the sun rose.

"Alright, quietly now" Envidia walked in first and then Ty, then Spacey, then Ego, then Sexxxy, then Dream, then Sar.

They all tip-toed in

...until...

"Hello girls"

They all turned around immidiently.

There stood Izumi.

"Where have you girls been?" she raised a brow.

"Um...well..." Envidia started.

"ALRIGHT, ENVIDIA, TY AND SAR WERE KIDNAPPED AND WE WENT AND SAVED THEM USING THE FURBY!" Ego yelled, not waking everyone up.

"EGO!" All the other girls glared at her as she cringed and anime cried.

Izumi stared at them and then laughed at them.

All the girls blinked at Izumi at least twice, they were so lost on what she was laughing at that they gave each other confused glances.

(they were all sitting on the floor)

Izumi stopped laughing and became serious, "You girls left with out permission, completely bare-foot and DURING THE NIGHT"

Izumi then coughed, "And for that..."

All the girls cringed at what she might say.

"I'm gonig to help you find your powers"

They all looked up at the smiling Izumi Curtis.

"Huh?"

All of them gave her a 'I'm comletly lost' or 'SHOOT ME' face.

"Wait, why are you helping us? We just left with out your permission" Envidia spoke up.

"Excatly, you girls have proved to be worthy of taking care of yourselves and fending for each other, something that's found in humans, they take care of the ones they love the most" Izumi sighed and then turned around, heading back up stairs.

All the girls stared at the floor, still feeling guilty.

"And I won't tell Ed" Izumi said to them.

That brought them back to relieved faces and went back upstairs to their rooms.

------Leave nice comment----

shrimpeater: Don't worry it won't end here, I'll get to work on chapter nine right away. luv you all, leave nice comment.


	9. 6 months later

"Are we there yet?" Sar asked Envidia.

They were sitting on a train. It had been Six months since they had seen Ed, Al, the military base...even the other sins. Izumi paid for them to go back, on a train, back to Central and back to the Military.

The female sins outfits had changed over the course of six months.

Envidia wore a black outfit, similar to Envy's, the top and the bottom was Envy's similar style, the skirt was to her knees, and the slit was opposite side of Envy's. Her socks were like Envy's and her gloves were up to her shoulders. She wore her bandanna the only place you could find it, on her head.

"No were not there yet," Ty said to Sar.

Ty's outfit consisted of a tight turtleneck shirt that stopped under her breast and a black jean (short) skirt, and a leather vest with a fluffy thing on the top of it (doesn't that remind you of someone?). Her socks started at her knees and she had wristbands on her arms and her hair was pulled back with her two strands on each side of her face.

Sar pouted and sat back down next to Ty.

Sar had a one strap baggy shirt that stopped under her breast. She had baggy jeans and it would be falling if she didn't have a belt on, her socks were started at her ankles and she had gloves that started at her elbows that covered her whole hand and a black neck chocker.

Dream was sitting in front of Sar.

Dream had a tight body outfit, it started as a tank top, and it went into tight paints (the outfit was leather) and boots with heels and she had a black neck chocker. Her gloves started right before her elbows. Ego stared out the window. She wore a black bikini top that had no straps and a leather jacket with no sleeves that stopped right under her breast. She had tight paints and her boots started at her knees, boots like Dream's, and she also had a black neck chocker.

Spacey had her eyes shut, ignoring the rest of them, she sat next to Envidia.

Spacey had a turtleneck dress that reached her fingertips with no sleeves. She had baggy gloves that covered her whole hand and socks that started at her knees.

"Hush it, will yea" Sexxxy said to Sar.

Sexxxy looked just like a whore, she wore a shirt that was cut off under her breast and her straps hung over her shoulders. Her skirt reached above her hands and a pair of net stockings with socks that start at the shin. She had gloves that started at her elbows and a black neck chocker.

All the sins wore black, they all sat around the train waiting to get back to Central.

Sar then peeked over the chair back at Envidia,

"Are we there yet?" She asked, annoyed in her tone of voice.

"For the last time, no, now SIT" Envidia jumped up at her and that made Sar sit back in her chair.

Envidia was annoyed too, she had allot going threw her mind.

And all of them knew when she was thinking of 'him'.

"Stop, you thinking of 'him' again" Sexxxy told Envidia.

"No, I'm not thinking of 'him'" Envidia protested, "Can't you tell, I'm not thinking about 'him'"

"We can tell that your getting angry thinking about it" Ty had turned around in her chair to look at Envidia.

"Is it that obvious?" Envidia asked, ashamed.

They all nodded their heads to her.

Envidia sighed and sat back in her chair.

"CENTRAL STATION" they heard the man in front of the train yell.

"I guess we here now" Ego said to Sar.

"FINALLY" Sar jumped out of her seat and grabbed her bag.

Ty got a hold Sar's shirt so that she couldn't run off.

They all got their bags and got off the Train.

"It's been a while, and we didn't even stay for very long in Central" Envidia sighed as Spacey grabbed her arm (remember she's blind to material things).

"Alright..." Ty stopped in mid-step, "I have no idea where we're going"

"With your luck, we hope you'll get run over" Sar said, ready to push her into the middle of the road.

"Down Sar" Dream smacked her in the head and Ego laughed.

Envidia didn't smile, she didn't even give a smirk, and she felt to shameful to do so.

"Quit thinking about 'him', please, before we get into trouble" Spacey whispered to her.

Envidia nodded, even though she didn't want to, she would have to, Every time she thought of 'Him', she became a destruction robot.

"Fullmetal is picking us up," Envidia said to her sisters.

"HEY" They heard a certain alchemist yell at them as he ran up with his armor brother running as well.

"Hey runt, what's up?" Sar asked, she was now on Ty's back.

"Well you girls sure have changed" Ed said, smiling them.

"You haven't changed at all" Ego mumbled and then blushed viciously and then shook her head making it go away.

All the other girls chuckled or coughed, knowing that Ego had developed a 'crush' on Edward Elric.

"When we get to the base, the Furher wants to meet you," Ed told them (he didn't notice Ego had blushed).

"Who?" Dream asked.

"The president of the Military, King Bradley" Ed explained.

They all gave this 'Ohhh' sound and nodding their heads (as if they understood…which they didn't).

Then they began to walk to the Central headquarters, which was not that far away.

On the way, Dream and Al had a nice conversation, and Ed had been talking and being annoyed by Sar and Ty.

Sar was still on Ty's back, if your wondering.

They walked into the big building called Central headquarters.

"Hello people" Ty said as they walked in.

Every military man stared at the female sins in awe and amazement that seven beautiful woman would be in the military base.

They walked in to Col. Mustang's office.

"What's up, col. dumbass?" Sar plopped her self on the comfy chair in front of Mustang's desk.

"Great, you girls are back" He sighed and held his hand with his head, unable to cope with this.

Riza Hawkeye got a formal welcome from all of the girls...which was a shock to the two alchemists that were in the room.

"What can we say, we were taught to always stay true to the sisters of the world" Dream nodded.

"Izumi's work" Ed sighed, mentally slapping his head.

"Alright, lets go see the Furher" Mustang got up and walked to the door.

"No, I just sat down" Sar complained.

Sexxxy stared at Mustang; a smirk reached her lips...WHILE she was staring at Mustang.

"What's on your mind, Mama?" Envidia asked, noticing the smirk on her face.

"You really want to know?" Sexxxy asked her.

Envidia nodded and Sexxxy whispered something in her ear.

Envidia's eyes went wide and she sighed, she should have known, why did she bother asking?

"Thank you Sexxxy, now I know how in depth you can go" Envidia sighed again.

Sexxxy just giggled.

The other girls just stared at them confused...except Ty.

"What did she tell you?" Ty ran to Envidia and gripped her hand.

"Your disgusting." Envidia sighed again, "If you want to know, ask the one who knows what she said"

Envidia pointed at Sexxxy with her thumb.

"Please don't tell me she went into depth again..." Dream sighed to Envidia.

Envidia nodded and Dream did an anime fall.

"I'm lost" Ego admitted.

"Me too...and that's not normal" Sar sighed and grabbed Spacey's hand.

They all followed Ed and Roy out to another room.

During the walk to the Furher, Sexxxy was telling Ty about the 'In depth'-ness that she had went in her imagination.

Ed and Roy stayed out of it, and the other girls did the same.

"Alright, This is it, promise not to make fools of yourselves?" Roy asked...well, more like pleaded to them.

All the girls shrugged and they went in.

"Well, hello Col. Are the girls here?" King Bradley asked Roy as they walked in.

"Yes sir. Here" Roy and Ed moved away from the girls.

Envidia stepped up fist and straitened her self-up.

"At ease girls, tell me, what names did they give you?" Bradley asked.

"I'm Envy, My sisters and I go all in order, Greed, Gluttony, Pride, Lust, Sloth and Wrath" Envidia said, as the camera moved to all the girls when she said their names.

"I see, I'm curious to know your powers" Bradley coughed and straitened up in his seat, "And instead of telling me, I want you to prove it to me, in a battle against anyone of your choosing" Bradley had gotten up.

"A battle against anyone we chose?" The girls all looked at each other, completely lost on whom they would want to battle with.

"You think we can get back to you on that?" Envidia asked the king.

"That's fine, but tomorrow is the day you should have the person's name in" Bradley then nodded, "You are dismissed"

The girls all bowed (including Sar…shocker) and walked out.

They went walking around the base and found themselves at the cafeteria.

"Hey girls, Coffee?" Ty asked them.

They all shrieked in happiness and all got coffee and sat down at a round table.

"This is great, right girls?" Ego sat down with her sisters.

"I wouldn't say that" Spacey sipped her coffee as they all stared at her.

"What's that mean? This place ROCKS, so many people to torture" Sar said, sitting back in her chair.

"Yes, but you didn't see what I saw" Spacey took another sip, "King Bradley's eye was covered up"

"Yea, I think we all saw that" Sar said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, and did you see the blur I saw in his eye?" Spacey asked Sar.

Sar shook her head.

"What Blur, Spacey?" Envidia asked her.

"His eye, the one covered up, I saw Blur where the eye was supposed to be" Spacey sat back in her chair just a bit.

"What are the blurs again?" Ego asked them.

"The blurs are those Dragon tattoos that we have" Ty said.

"Those Dragons are Called Oroborus, and when ever she looks at one, it's a blur to her, so she can tell the difference between a human and a homunculus" Sexxxy explained.

"Wow, for being so slutty, I didn't know you were smart" Sar shot at Sexxxy.

Sexxxy rolled her eyes at Sar and took a sip of her coffee.

"Okay" Envidia tried to change the subject, "has any one decided who their fighting yet?"

"I'm gonna ask King Bradley for a battle" Spacey said without missing a beat.

"Any one else?" Envidia asked.

"I don't know...I was thinking Edward" Ego said shyly.

"You would fight Ed?" Ty asked Ego as Ego blushed again.

"If it gets me near him" Ego said, dreamy like.

Sar and Ty both stuck out their tongues.

"So what about you Envidia?" Dream asked her.

"The Flame alchemist, I have a bone to pick with him" Envidia jumped up out of her seat.

"Is this about the Furby again?" Spacey asked.

"Yes, it is" Envidia sat back down.

"That's a stupid reason to fight someone," Sar laughed out.

"And who are you fighting Sar?" Envidia asked dryly.

Sar stopped laughing as everyone at the table stared at her.

"Uh... well... I...um..." Sar stuttered out.

"You don't know, do you?" Spacey asked her.

Sar nodded her head in shame.

"What about you, Mama?" Envidia turned to Sexxxy.

"I want some one who knows how to shot really well" Sexxxy sipped her coffee dry.

"You mean like Miss Hawkeye?" Dream asked her.

"Yea, her"

"What about you Ty? Who are you battling?" Envidia asked the second oldest.

"I have to think about it…There's to many to choose from" Ty said as if she was in a pet store.

All the girls stayed quiet for a moment and Envidia then turned to Dream, "What about you, Dream?"

"Same here, not sure" She said thoughtfully, "But I'm sure to have one by the tomorrow"

"Good" Envidia said satisfied.

All the girls raised their cups for a small toast and drank all the coffee at the same time and slammed the cups on the table.

--------

During this happy and at peace moment that the girls were having, some of the other sins couldn't be so lucky.

Dante walked into her study where she had Envy, Greed and Wrath in pain on the floor.

All three of the sins were on the floor in the middle of the transmutation circle Dante made for them, taking their ability to heal them selves…or to even stand.

She had kept them there for six months, reminding them about the failure that got them there.

She opened the door to her study to find the three sins where they had been for the past six months.

"You three had a chance to take them…and now you have a chance to redeem your self" Dante told them, walking around their heads.

Envy stared up at her and gave her the evilest glare she had ever received from him.

She was taken back by this but continued, "Those girls are out from hiding, you will have another chance to find them and bring them here"

Dante clapped her hands on the floor and allowed them to stand up.

Wrath was the first to get up, then Greed and last Envy, who didn't want to get up but did anyway.

"They are staying in Central city, you have a month to get them here…or Else" Dante didn't stutter when she said this.

Wrath hide behind Greed and Greed straitened up.

Envy didn't make a move; he just kept the glare at Dante.

"Your all dismissed," She said.

Wrath RAN out as fast as he could, those where the WORST six months of his life…death…which ever.

Greed walked out, he had never seen Dante be that ruthless until they were in the study for six months.

And Envy walked to the door, he turned to Dante andglared at her.

The glare continued…until the door shut in front of him.

"I'm glad that's over" Wrath jumped for joy.

"Yea, that was the worse I have ever seen Dante" Greed sighed in relief, "Glad every things right with the world"

"Nothing is right when Dante is in the world"

Wrath and Greed both stared at Envy, who said the comment.

They looked at each other and then back at Envy.

"What's with you? Never seen you this mad before" Wrath said to Envy.

"That's because I've never been this mad, before" Envy turned around and stomped out of the house.

"At least we know that Envy's still has his mood swings" Greed laughed as Envy continued to stomp away.

-------

"This is ours?"

All the girls stared at the huge, two story house that was in front of them.

"You're kidding? Tell me he's kidding?" Sar grabbed Ty and shook her back and forth.

"It's all yours, it belongs to the military and they want you girls to live in it" Ed said.

He, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye was standing out their with the female sins outside their new house.

"You have GOT to be kidding me?" Envidia mentally slapped her forehead, taking this was way too much for them all in one day of being back.

"Have a look inside" Ed led them forward to the house and opened the front door.

All the girls scrambled on in and went into separate directions to see what they could find.

"LOOK I FOUND THE BATH HOUSE!" Ego yelled across the house.

"OH YEA? I FOUND THE KITCHEN!" Sar yelled from somewhere random in the house.

"I CALL THE BIGGEST ROOM" Ty called from the second floor.

"NO YOU DON'T!"

All the girls ran from where ever they were and ran up the stairs and began to search.

The biggest room, unfortunately, was guarded.

The girls would not even go past the door way…

if you already guessed what it was you get an A plus,

and if you guessed a Furby, you got the A plus.

"Spacey's room, don't come in" The Furby said in it's sweet voice.

"What are you doing in there?" Envidia asked it, Everyone else behind her.

"Oh, you found Moko," Spacey went past them and picked it up, "It got me my room, thanks Moko"

"No problem Spacey" The Furby replied.

"Never will I go into that room, even if my life depended on it" Dream shook her head.

All the girls agreed and they went into separate rooms.

"WE'RE LEAVING, THE KEYS ON THE TABLE!" Ed yelled to the girls, as he left the keys to the house on the table and he, Roy and Riza left the girls in the house.

Sar got the furthest room from the evil room infested by the Furby.

(looking down on the house from above) The left side consisted of stairway, Sexxy's room, the bathroom, and Ty's room. The Right side had Envidia's room, Dream's room, Ego's room and an empty room.

They put all their stuff in their rooms and made the rooms to their likings.

They went down stairs and explored the place some more.

They found a Living room, Dinning room (which was like a ball room) and even a working phone.

"This is so awsome..." Envidia said as they all went into the bath pool, it was decorated with rocks and such, like a Japanese hot tub.

Envidia watched the other girls jump into the tub.

She shrugged and went back up stairs to her room.

Envidia shut her door behind her and turned on the lamp and turned to her bed.

When she looked at her bed she saw an uninvited guest.

------Leave nice comment-----


	10. The Court House of Noise

Envidia stared at her uninvited guest with distaste.

"Why are you here, Envy?" She stared at Envy; mad would be an understatement right now.

Envy was lying on her bed, looking threw a book of hers.

"You know, if I knew you were into History, I wouldn't talk to you" Envy spat, throwing the book on the floor.

"Hey, for your information, That book was a lot of money, and This is only half of the stuff about History that I have, Now out" Envidia picked up the book and put it back on her night stand.

Envy sat up, "What's the matter with you? Underwear in a knot?" Envy asked, hands waving in defense.

"What are you doing here in the first place?" Envidia asked him.

"Just cause I feel like it... Why? Did you miss me?" Envy asked, seductively.

"No, why would I miss my complete opposite?" Envidia asked, rolling her eyes.

Envy shrugged, "No reason, so...I hear you have to fight someone to be approved by the military" Envy laid back down on her bed, "You didn't pick me did you?"

"No, I picked Col. Mustang" Envidia sighed and sat on the floor in front of the bed, facing him.

Envy thought for a moment, "Why? He's got no use"

"I know, but he's the flame alchemist..." Envidia sighed, "And he's the one that gave Spacey that stupid Furby" She fumed.

"Hmm... That sucks..." Envy sighed, "Man I hate that thing"

"Now, why are you here?" Envidia asked him again.

"Just cause I didn't want to go with Greed and Wrath disappeared...Haven't a clue where they went" Envy sighed.

Envidia nodded, believing his story...which probably wasn't true.

"What about the other girls? Who are they fighting?" Envy asked.

"I dunno..." Envidia stopped and remembered something,

"Hey, Envy...Spacey can tell the difference between Humans and Homunculus"

"And?" Envy stared at her.

"We believe that the president of the Military is a homunculus...Do you know anything about that?" Envidia asked him, staring at him with piercing amethyst eyes, similar to his.

"Why do you always think I know something?" Envy asked, blamelessly.

"Maybe you don't" Envidia sighed, looking back down.

Envy looked at her, he felt a feeling sink in him...a feeling of guilt...something that he had never felt before.

"Envy" Envidia woke him up from his thoughts.

"I have to...tell...you…" Envidia stuttered, blushing feverishly.

Envy raised his eyebrow.

That's when Ty busted into the room.

"Envidia!" Ty looked at Envidia and then at Envy.

"Your here too?" She asked, mouth open in disbelief and pointing her index finger at him.

"What do you mean 'too'?" Envidia asked.

"Well we have this one" Ty turned around and there was Wrath attached to her back (like another Wrath we know), "And now we have that one" Ty pointed back to Envy.

"It's okay...they can stay" Envidia smiled.

"Really?" Envy and Wrath perked up.

"Who said you could make a decision with out our consent?" Ty asked her.

"Well as leader, I thought I wouldn't have to ask you all for your opinion" Envidia got up.

"GROUP MEETING!" Ty yelled walking out.

* * *

They all went to the living room, Wrath and Envy included. 

"The case is brought forth" Spacey had set up a courtroom type setting in the living room.

"The case Envy VS. Greed begins, Lust state the problem" Spacey told her.

Spacey was the judge, Lust was the officer, Envidia and Ty we're the two sides and the rest of the girls were the jury; which consisted of Sar, Dream, and Ego.

"Greed believes that Envy should not make decisions that the group is supposed to make and Envy believes that she is the leader, so she doesn't have to abide by what the group says but does what's for the best of the group" Sexxxy said, holding out a paper...that had ABSOLUTLY nothing on it!!!!

"Why can't they just fight it out?" Envy asked.

"Silence in the back" Spacey yelled at him.

"We will now here from the two defenses, flip the coin, Lust" Spacey looked over at her.

Sexxxy flipped the coin, "Call"

"Heads" Ty said without missing a beat.

The coin landed on the floor, and it was tails.

"You must have the worst luck, Ty" Ego shook her head.

"Envy, you go first," Spacey said to her.

"Members of the jury, I want you to know that I would do everything for this team, even sacrificing myself for it, I ask you now, do you believe that we need a Leader? Some one with the right stuff, that they could be trusted, and with that in mind, I volunteered myself for that Job" Envidia said, walking around like a lawyer would do.

"I Object!" Ty called from the other chair.

"Objection Denied" Spacey slammed her hand on the table she was sitting in front of.

"So I ask you… Don't you think we need a leader? Leaving that in your mind, I've completed my statement, I pass it on to the opposed" Envidia bowed and went back to her seat.

Ty growled at Envidia as she walked up.

"Hey Wrath" Envy poked him in the arm, "It's about to be a sin fight"

Wrath shook his head.

"Don't make me come back there" Spacey called to them.

"Jury, Envidia should not be a leader, She is not qualified to do so, Number one, Her name is Envy, That means she's jealous of you all," Ty took in a breath,

"Secondly, She's very conceited, I mean look at her, flashing her tight clothes around" Ty pointed at her accusingly.

"That's not a very good reason, Greed" Spacey said, yawning, "Jury, you input"

Sar, Dream and Ego we whispering something to each other.

Ego stood up, "We have come to a decision" She took in a breath, "We recommend Envidia as Leader of the Shadow sins"

Envidia's mouth dropped.

"Nice name, shadow sins" Envy said, sarcastically.

"What is your fist order of business, Envidia?" Spacey asked.

"I don't believe this" Ty was not mad. Mad was DEFINATLY an understatement.

"I think we should allow Envy and Wrath to stay" Envidia said.

"No" Ty stood up and turned to Envy and Wrath, "I know who I want to challenge, you" Ty pointed at Envy.

"Why? I didn't do anything to you" Envy shrugged.

"It's not what you did, It's a bet, If you win, you stay, If I win, the both of you leave, Got it?" Ty walked up to Envy.

Envy sat up, "Fine with me" He held out his hand and they shook hands.

Ty walked off, still pissed off.

"Well that was easy" Envidia said,

"Now what about you, Sar, Dream?"

"I can choose any one I want? Right?" Sar asked, slyness in her voice.

"I think, why?" Envidia asked her.

"I wanna fight Wrath" Sar said, determined.

"Why me?" Wrath asked, pointing at himself.

"Because I want to test my power on you first" Sar smirked,

"And what about you Dream?" Ego and the rest of the girls looked at her.

"I don't know" Dream shrugged.

"You know who needs a good fight…Greed" Wrath nodded.

"Greed?" Dream perked up and turned to Wrath, "Where is he at the moment?"

* * *

The very next morning, they were all woken up by an annoying wake up call. 

Ed opened the front door to the will be once silent house.

"Come on Al" Ed whispered to his metal brother as they walked in.

"Brother, their still asleep, we should come back later" Al complained, he was carrying bags with clothes in it.

"Come on Al, It's not like were breaking in or anything, we have an extra key" Ed held up the key.

"I know, but it doesn't feel right to sneak in a house full of girls…sins at that" Al told him, worry in his voice.

"Hi, Fullmetal and tin can" They heard Wrath and Sar say at the same time.

They were on the stair way, completely awake and had been for a while.

Sar was on the rail and Wrath was sitting on the last step.

"Wrath, what are you doing here?" Ed asked, raised brow.

"He and Envy are staying, Envidia's first order since she became the leader of the shadow sins" Sar said as a sarcastic fact (obviously, she does not want Envidia to be leader).

"Shadow sins, huh? Nice name" Ed nodded.

"Thanks" Sar said, getting off the railing.

"How long have you two been up?" Al asked them.

" A long time…I don't know, must be a Wrath thing" Wrath shrugged.

"You two don't sleep?" Ed asked them.

"Yep, We can't sleep, to much to do" Sar nodded.

"Please tell us you didn't kill anyone," Al pleaded.

"No, I have morals I go by, thank you" Sar nodded, "even though a few need to die"

"I wish I didn't know you" Ed shook his head.

"If you didn't, you would die too" Wrath said, nodding.

"Alright, where's the rest of the crew?" Ed asked them.

"Still asleep" They answered in union.

"Are you two twins or something?" Ed asked, confused.

"No, We're just Wrath" They shrugged.

"All right, I'm gonna wake them up now" Ed walked past them.

"I should worn you, Envidia is up with the sun, Ty sleeps like a rock, Spacey doesn't sleep, I wouldn't be surprised if she's walking around; Ego and Mama are doing each other's hair, and Dream is off in dream land" Sar said without taking a breath until the end.

"Thanks Sar" Ed walked up the stairs and found Spacey staring at him in the eye.

"Hi Spacey" Ed said, he was a little surprised but got over it.

"Heard you coming, Envidia's fixing our toilet, seems their was a busted pipe and she volunteered her self to do it, Sexxxy and Ego are getting ready for their battle" Spacey told him.

"By doing their hair?" Ed asked.

"Yep, Ty and Dream are sleeping like rocks and Envy's…" Spacey paused, "Actually, I don't remember what he's doing, but he's in there" Spacey pointed to the once empty room.

"Thanks" Ed walked past her and went to the opened bathroom door.

He found Envidia, she was bent over, toilet out of the way and she was repairing the broken pipe with fire, melting the hole up.

"Getting a good view?" She asked, not turning around.

"You all must have really good hearing" Ed said walking in, "And you girls don't waste time settling in, either" he said looking around the room.

"Yep" She turned around and sat on the floor, still mending the pipe, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Just checking up on you all, that's all" Ed shrugged and walked out.

Ed went to Ego's room and looked in, Ego and Sexxxy were doing each other's hair, messing it up and re-doing each other's hair again.

He shook his head and walked to check in on Ty, and in fact she was sleeping like a log, frozen in laying position and snoring loudly.

He shut the door and was face to face with Envy.

"What's up chibi-san?" Envy asked, smirk on his face.

"Checking on the girls, do you mind?" Ed narrowed his eyes.

"Yea, I do mind, you're in the way, why don't you let these sins live their lives…" Envy smirk disappeared and turned into a serious face

"Envy leave Ed alone, He's just checking up on us" Envidia called from the bathroom.

"Your lucky I don't kill you here" Envy eyes turned deadly, still staring at Ed.

"Envy, I'll come out there, and you don't want me to go out there" Envidia said again.

Envy rolled his eyes and turned towards the bathroom, "And what are you going to do to me? Burn me?"

"You know, that sounds like fun" Envidia came out, covered in dirt and what ever else that was in there.

"How can you dirty your self like that? To be Envy you have to look good, at ALL times" Envy walked over to Envidia, looking at her with disgust, and sounding like a mentor that's teaching his student.

"Shut up Envy, I can look how ever way I feel like at the moment, and right now I feel like shit," Envidia sighed.

"Is that why you're covered in it?" Envy asked, still disgust.

Ed shook his head, it was like a married couple, and it was just that gender roles were confused, Envy was the woman and Envidia was the man.

"You two are completely lost" Spacey's voice reached their ears, "Your lucky I don't sick Moko on you two"

Envidia and Envy shuddered and ran off down the stairs.

"Moko?" Ed asked, brow rose.

"The Furby…" Spacey said, pointing across to her room.

Ed nodded and walked down the stairs to find a bunch of large boxes in front of the door.

"What are those?" Ed asked as Envidia was waving to the mail carrier, outside.

"Our stuff from Dublith" Envidia said, checking the boxes.

There were seven large boxes.

"Sar, go get Ty, Dream, Ego and Mama please" Envidia told her.

"Why? So I can get the nosebleed from Ty? I don't think so" Sar rolled her eyes at Envidia.

"Oh, Moko" Spacey said, tauntingly.

Sar perked up and ran up the stairs to get the last four sins.

"That's new, Sar's scared of something" Al whispered to Ed.

"Yea, I noticed, it seems that they all are scared of the furby" Ed whispered back.

"You know we have good hearing" Envidia said, with out turning to them.

Ed and Al jumped a bit when she said that.

The girls came down and they surrounded the boxes.

"Phew" Ty started, sniffing the air around Envidia, "That smells, where did you go? The stalls?"

"Unlike you, I have a birthright to do everything in my power to help and protect this sister hood" Envidia proclaimed.

"You mean digging around in shit for fun?" Ty asked, holding her nose.

"I swear, Tycoon, I'm gonna make sure you don't question my authority of what I do" Envidia said, sternly.

"And what are you gonna do to me? Stab me with you knife of smell? I think you did that," Ty said, poking Envidia's nose.

Envidia grew a pulse on her brow.

"Moko, Ty's being rude to our leader" Spacey said, Furby in her hand.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!"

All the sins, Including Envy and Wrath, ran and hid…somewhere.

"What's up with this fear for the Furby?" Ed asked them.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time?" Dream asked them.

"Oh yea, right" Ed nodded, remembering everything.

Spacey hid the Furby and the sins went back to normal…whatever normal may be.

"Say Al" Dream noticed the bags he was carrying, "What is that?"

"These…um…Brother, what are these?" Al asked Ed.

"Those are you're girls new uniforms in the military" Ed said, taking the bags from Al and threw it at them.

They went looking threw the bags and found the same uniforms as the regular Military wore, the blue uniforms with the same blue paints.

"I see us NOT wearing these" Ty and Ego threw them to the side.

"Come on, you can't just throw them away" Mama said to them, "And besides, I have something that can help us"

All of them stared at each other and then back at Sexxxy.

"Say hello to my little friend" She held up scissors.

----Leave a nice comment-----


	11. Fight part 1

shrimpeater: Hi peoples, sorry it took so long, enjoy these next two chapters, you'll get alot of info on their powers and their new nicknames they give each other at the end, enjoy!!!!! ...and these are the longest chapters I have ever written...my hands hurt...

* * *

"I can't believe you guys did that," Ed told them as he, Al and the sins walked to central base. 

"Why? I actually think it's the best thing that could ever happen to those uniforms you idiots wear," Envy told him.

What did they do, you ask?

They attacked the military uniforms with the scissors and made them much cooler than before.

Envidia had the standard uniform blue pants and a black skintight, turtleneck shirt (sleeveless and showed her stomach) and open blue jacket.

Tycoon cut her skirt really short and a tight shirt like Envidia's.

Spacey had the black shirt with sleeves and the uniform pants.

Ego had a short skirt and her black shirt was more like a really small tube top.

Sexxxy had the regular skirt that was split all the way up on both sides and a black tight shirt that showed her stomach but had sleeves.

Dream made her skirt have folds and was short; she had the black tight shirt and the jacket.

And Sar ripped the pants at the knees and had the black tight shirt sleeves were ripped off…she said that the scissors were over rated.

"I think so too" Sar said (returning back to the original conversation), and then thought about it for a moment and then said, "Wow, I agreed with the palm tree"

"I'M NOT A PALM TREE!!!!" Envy yelled at her.

"Hurry up, I want to fight already" Sar dragged Wrath along, ignoring Envy.

"I hate her" Envy scowled.

"It's okay, at least some of us are hated by her" Ego said to him.

"You know that's not a good thing...right?" Dream asked Ego.

Ego thought for a moment and then said, "Is this a trick question?"

Envidia and Ty began to laugh their Asses off.

Sexxxy and Dream slapped their foreheads.

"Hurry up back there" Ed called to them as he, Al, Sar and Wrath stood in front of the base.

They all followed Ed and Al in the base.

"I feel like a sore thumb," Wrath whispered to Envy.

"Shut up, don't forget why we're here" Envy hit him in the head.

"So why are you two here?" Ty had sneaked up behind them and startled Wrath.

Envy just raised his brow at her.

"None of your business" Envy said dryly.

"I can't wait to kick your ass" Ty narrowed her eyes at him.

"I doubt it" Envy smirked as she walked ahead of him.

"I hate her," Envy said to no one in particular but Wrath heard.

"We know" Wrath patted him on the back.

"Hello ladies" a bunch of guys kept telling the female sins as they walked by.

And the girls were into the attention.

"And the world continues to spin with me on it" Envy sighed.

"Their just girls, let them have their fun" Ed laughed.

They walked to Bradley's office and let them selves in.

"Hello, Furher" The girls said at the same time opening the door and poking their heads in.

"Welcome ladies, have you all dicided who will you fight?" Bradly was sitting in front of his desk.

"Yes" They all said, happily walking in.

"I assume that it goes in order from oldest to youngest?" He asked, a grin on his face.

"I plan to fight Roy Mustang" Envidia bowed.

"I plan on fighting that gender confused palmtree back there" Ty snikered as Envy began to pitch a fit, Wrath holding him down.

"I want to fight you, Bradley" Spacey kept her glare on him.

"I wanna fight Edward" Ego giggled, looking cute while saying it.

"I want to fight Riza Hawlkeye" Sexxxy declared.

"I wanna fight Greed, if he ever gets here" Dream shrugged.

"And I'm gonna fight this dude" Sar held up Wrath by his arm.

The room was quiet for a moment then Bradley spoke up.

"Interesting choices" he nodded, not sure if the girls dissisions were full 100 or not.

"Um...mister President?"they heard a solder walk in.

"Yes?"

"Theres some guy at the front of the base, saying he was invited to a fight" the solder said.

(we all know who this is)

"Bring him in" Bradley sighed.

""Wait...Furher, what if he's a murder? HE'S GONNA KILL US!!!!!!" Ego jumped around franticly like a chiken with its head cut off.

"You IDIOT!!!!!! You can't die!!!!!" Envy bonked her in the head.

"Oh..." she then smiled cutely, wich made every NORMAL guy in the room think she was cute.

...which was very few...

...like two...

No, not Ed and Al.

"LET ME GO!!!! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS JACKET COST?????" they all heard a male voice yell from the hallway.

"Oh crap" Ty slapped her forehead.

"You know this person?" Envidia asked her.

"Yep...its" she stoped as the solders threw Greed in, "Greed" she said dryly.

Greed got up off the floor and looked around, "What the hell is wrong with the service around here?"

"Umm...Greed, this is a millitary base, the only service they provided is shotting the enemy" Envidia told him as a matter of factly.

"Yea, US!!!!!!" both Wraths said at the same time.

"What do you mean 'us'?" Dream asked them.

"THEY SHOT ME IN THE FOOT!!!!!" Sar held up her right foot to them, where a hole (that you could see the other side) was.

"X-RAY VISION!!!!!" Wrath leaped up and yelled.

"How do you shot some one in the foot?" Ego asked, putting her index finger near the corner of her mouth, making her look cute again.

"You point the gun down till it's inlined with the foot and you shoot" Sar said, foot still in the air.

"Why haven't you healed it yet?" Ty asked, growing a pulse.

"..." Sar thought for a moment and then looked at her foot, "I don't wanna"

"Your lazy" Sexxxy (who finally dicided to take part in odd conversation) said to her.

"Maybe you should have been sloth" Envidia told her.

Dream and Sar looked at each other and then waved their hands forward saying, "NAH"

"Umm, Excuase me" Spacey got everyone's attention, "WHAT ABOUT THE FIGHT?"

When she yelled at them, they all flew into the wall behind them.

"Wow...that girl has a voice" Envy sighed, he was sitting on his head, arms folded and not really caring that his hair was a mess.(Fangirls:NOOOOOO!!!!!)

"Wait till you hear Ego's voice" Sar smirked.

------

They meet on the fairgrounds that afternoon, the millitary personel all standing around to see the shadow sins fight their first official battles.

"Are we ready yet?" Sar asked, she was sitting indian style on the ground, with her arms folded across her chest.

"This sounds like the 'are we their yet' question" Ty said aloud.

"I know, thats the point" Sar said, "ARE WE READY YET?????"

"YES, NOW SHUT UP!!!" Envidia jumped at her.

Sar did a cat like hiss and pretended to claw her.

Envidia stuck her tounge out at Sar and Sar began to pitch a fit.

"Maybe we should let them fight among themselves" Envy sighed.

"Yea, that takes care of that problem now doesn't it?" Ed asked, thinking it through.

"First fight of the day, Envidia VS Col.Dumbass- I mean Mustang" Sar said as Envidia and Mustang walked out to the center of the huge ring that was created.

"Ready?" Hovic said, he then took off, running as fast as he possibley could, yelling, "FIGHT!!!!"

Roy lifted up his right hand and snapped his fingers, the spark flew out and Envidia didn't move. All she did was raise her right arm up and held out her left hand as the fire came toward her.

There was a huge explosion after that, no one could see because of the smoke.

"I'm dying" Ego painted on the side lines to Ty, who was quietly smoking, lost in thought.

Suddenly a smirk appeared on Ty's lips.

"What is it?" Ego asked, innicently.

"She's gonna kill him" Ty looked back at the ring, the smoke had cleared up and Mustang hadn't moved.

Envidia was holing the fire in her right hand, litterally touching the FIRE!!!!! People began to flip out, trying to figure out why in the world she was holding fire and where on earth did the fire come from?

"Your good" Envidia smiled.

"I'm suprised you didn't evade it" Roy told her.

"I'm not afaid of fire" Envidia smirked, "It's one of my best allies"

She lifted both arms in the air and began to make a circular motion with them, the fire began to grow and it looked more and more like a snake like creature of some sort.

She then lifted her right arm into the air as the fire went upward behind her turinning into what looked like a red, firey dragon, it flew up and it came down ward after going oh so far.

It landed right over Mustang, he crouched and the smoke blew up everywehre.

"What happend? WHAT HAPPEND??" Ego pleaded to know.

"She won" Ty said, still smirking.

The smoke slowly cleared away and the dragon was an inch away form Roy Mustang's head, he was stearing up at it, sweating like a hot pig. (hot not hotty hot, just blaizin, I need sun scren beacuse the sun is out-hot)

"The winner, Envidia" she lifted up her fist as the dragon dissapeared and Roy Mustang fell over.

"Good luck" Envidia and Ty hit each others fist, head on.

"Thanks" Ty threw the ciggerette on the ground and smushed it with her heel.

She and Envy went to the circle and got prepared...well Envy did, awaiting anything she might dish out.

"FIGHT!!!" Havic yelled, he was still sitting on the other side of the circle.

"Finally" Ty said as Envy attacked.

She moved over making Envy fall into the dirt.

"What the hell?" Envy lifted himself up.

He attacked again and she moved away again.

"I guess it's time" Ty smirked.

All of the sudden, Envy couldn't see her, not that she had brought up smoke or anything, she had moved, moved EXTREAMLY fast.

He felt something hit his head and then on his side and then every other place.

"What is she doing?" Ed asked Envidia.

"She's speed" Spacey answered, "Her top speed is this here"

"Izumi sensei said that she knew that she was ment for speed, somehow she knew" Envidia sighed.

They continued to watch the fight, Envy was all the way on the ground, lying head first into the ground, scares all over his body, he couldn't heal because of the small fact that Ty was fast and she kept hurting him.

Envy didn't feel anything for a moment after that.

He looked up and saw that Ty had his arm inward into his back.

"I win" She whispered.

Ty walked back to Envidia and the rest of the group.

"That rocked" Ego leaped and jumped on Ty.

"Whopp-de-fricken-do" Sar stuck out her tounge and was then hit in the head by Ty.

"Good luck Spacey" Envidia said to her sister.

Envy had crawled back through the circle line and was laying on the ground.

"You okay there?" Wrath asked his older brother.

"Yea, just fine, can't you tell?" He gritted his teeth and practicly scowled.

Spacey and Bradley walked out into the middle of the circle.

"FIGHT!!!" Havic yelled, yet again.

Spacey crouched and shut her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Bradley asked her, _'I can't see her future moves...what is she planning?'_

Spacey didn't move, she just stayed there.

"What is she waiting for?" Ed asked angerly.

"For once, I dunno" Envidia shrugged.

They looked back at the what was supposed be a fight...neither of them had moved.

"BOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"DO SOMETHING ALREADY!!!!!!"

"COME ON!!!!!!!!"

People started to throw trash at Spacey.

"HEY DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!!!!" Sar yelled at the people who were throwing stuff at Spacey.

"Humans are wasteful ceratures" Sexxxy said, ending with a sigh, "How dare they throw stuff at my older sister"

Sexxxy and Sar went over to the people who were thowing the trash at Spacey and attacked them.

Punching their lights out and leaving marks.

"Alright, now that Sexxxy and Sar have had their blood for the day, can we continue with the fight?" Envidia asked.

"What fight? There's nothing going on" Ed said angerly.

"Look she moved" Ego pointed to Spacey, Spacey was getting up.

She had gotten up and stared evily at the Furher.

_'I still can't tell what she's going to do, how is she hiding her moves?'_ Pride (the Furher) was thinking.

She walked over to the Furher and, with her whole hand, pushed his forehead backwards, making him fall, his body wishing that Dante had made him with a tail to catch his fall.

"I won" She smerked and walked to her sisters.

The girls were cheering for her.

"I still don't get it...what did she do?" Envy asked them.

"I intimmidate people, make them scared of what I'm capable of" Spacey smirked again.

"Next is Ego and Edward" Envidia turned to Ego, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yea" Ego said happily, "Don't worry, I'll nail him"

"Either that or you'll make him deft" Ty said, picking her ear with her pinky.

---Leave nice comment----

shrimpeater: sorry it took so long T.T (I'm crying) forgive?


	12. Fight part 2

---Ready?---

"FIGHT!!" Hovic yelled still in the same place he was earlier.

Ed and Ego were in the center of the circle and Ed was ready to fight.

"I don't fight hand to hand combat" Ego said, shrugging.

Ed stared at her as if she was from another planet.

"What do you mean? How do you fight then?" Ed asked, pulse over his brow.

"Like this" Ego tapped her foot on the ground creating a beat..then music started playing.

(She'll be singing the Legend of the Mermaid from the anime Mermaid Melody... I got it from Anime Lyrics dot com...enjoy, and yes this is the WHOLE song!!!! ENJOY!!!! She'll be singing other songs too..like the theme form Pretty Cure that one ending from InuYasha that talks about all three girls...if you have any sudgestions let me know!!!!!)

Ego: _Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete  
tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

_Higashi no sora e to  
habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru  
chikamichi_

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa  
ai wotsutaerutame  
inochi ga mata umareru_

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko  
wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai_

_Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete  
nijino hate ni kieteitta  
Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni  
Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru_

_Minami no sora kara  
kikoeru kuchibue  
Sou, otona ni naru  
toki ga kiteita_

_Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo  
mune ni idaki nagara  
daremo ga tabi wo shiteru_

_Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori  
dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru_

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa  
ai wo tsutaerutame  
inochi ga mata umareru_

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo  
tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai_

_Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo  
mune ni idaki nagara  
daremo ga tabi wo shiteru_

_Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori  
dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru_

She had done the hand movements and sung beautifully that the stuned Edward Elric, he couldn't move, attack or speak.

...none of the millitary men could speak either, they were to stuned.

"Yea!!! GO EGO, YOU RULE!!!!" her sisters yelled to her.

"Edward is unable to attack, Ego is the winner" Hovic siad through the microphone.

Ego helped Ed back to the safety of the outside of the circle.

"You've got a voice" Ed commented to her.

"It took you away right? Everyone says that" She giggled.

"I'd say, I'm not into music, but you just changed my mind" Wrath said happily.

"Thanks Wrath" She giggled again.

"Next is Sexxxy and Miss Hawlkeye" Sar mummbled.

"Good luck, Mama" Envidia huged Sexxxy.

"Thanks" She said jumping over the fence into the circle.

"FIGHT"

Hawlkeye knew that they couldn't die so she shot Sexxxy three times and stared at her.

Sexxxy had her body go inward, there was no blood.

She stood up and the three bullets went past Riza's head.

"What is she?" Envy asked the girls.

"She's made of rubber...At least we think so" Sar spit on the ground and sat up on the fence.

"How did you guys figure this all out?" Ed asked them.

"Remember, We trained with Izumi-Sensi, she helped us find out powers and her's was biang rubber" Envidia told him.

Sexxxy streched her arms out to both sides of the circle and grabbed the fence and held them their.

Riza was not enjoying this, she shot her a few more times but it wasn't any good, it just bounced off.

Sexxxy let go of the fence and began to charge at Hawlkeye.

Hawlkeye got defensive as Sexxxy got closer, Sexxxy jumped up and landed behind and wraped her extended arms around Riza's arms and pulled them back wards making her fall into the ground, head first.

"I win" Sexxxy smirked and got off of Hawlkeye, "Not everything gan end at the end of a gun"

"I wonder what she's like during bedroom play time?" Greed, Who mysteriously, dicided to join the conversation.

"Where have you been?" Dream asked him.

"Bathroom" he answered dryly.

"And where else?" Ty asked him.

"And walking around with some of the women" Greed shrugged.

"I knew it" Ty sighed, ciggeritte in her mouth.

"What? Why do you care?" Greed gritted his teeth to Ty.

Ty glared at Greed, "Because I become a jealous sin" She said in the most scary voice anyone could muster.

It made the two Wraths hid behind the Envys in fear.

"Ty" Envidia got her attention, "look, you scared the Wraths"

"So?" Ty shrugged.

Envidia and Ty began an argument.

"What going on?" Sexxxy asked the others.

"I'm not even sure" Dream said.

"My turn" Dream jumped over the fence into the circle.

"Great" Greed didn't want to but he went in anyway.

"FIGHT"

"How is he still hiding back there?" Sar asked, getting on Ty's shoulders, litteraly standing on her shoulders.

"I hope you know that I'm not for fighting girls" Greed told Dream.

"Yea, I know, that's why you'll be easy to bring down" Dream smirked.

She then squated and put her hand over her chest to make and X and she dissapeared.

"What the hell?" Greed asked looking around.

"What happened to her?" Ed asked the girls.

"She has the power to turn invisable..." Spacey said.

"It really comes in handy being a ninja" Sar and Ego jumped up and said.

"I presume you guys did that already?" Envy asked, sweat drop over his brow.

Sar and Ego nodded.

They looked back at the fight, Dream was no where in sight.

"You can't hide forever" Greed picked up some dirt and threw it in the direction she was in.

...nothing showed her form.

Greed looked around again...still nothing.

He then felt pokes, scratches and bruses forming, he couldn't get his shield up in time to protecte himself.

He was forced to the ground and Dream appeared again.

"Cool right?" Dream shrugged.

"Did you all learn the basics of the body or something?" Al asked them.

"Yea, Izumi-Sensi was really strict on teaching it to us, she also taught us the basics of Alchemy...so we got the full scoop" Envidia explained to him.

"That sounds like Izumi" Ed sighed.

"Come on, It's our turn" Sar jumped over the fence dragging Wrath with her as Greed and Dream went back to the outside of the circle.

"She's in a hurry, what's her power?" Ed asked them.

"You'll find out soon" Ty smirked.

"Just be happy it wasn't any of you she's trying this on" Envidia sweatdrop grew on her brow.

"Just watch" Dream told them.

They looked back at the two Wraths.

"FIGHT"

"This will be fun" Sar said lifting her hands, that were covered with the black cloves still, up.

"What's that for? You gonna slap me?" Wrath began to laugh.

"No, their coming off" Sar took off her cloves to reaveal her pale hands.

She then ran to him and said, "This won't hurt"

She grabbed his arm and his arm started to pulse, he screched in pain as she continued to hold his arm.

She finally pulled away, perfectly fine.

Wish we could say the same for Wrath, he was in pain, still holding his arm, which healed easily.

"What was that?" Ed and Envy asked at the same time.

"You'll find out" Ty smirked again.

"I know how Wrath feeles" Envidia anime cried.

"What the hell was that?" Wrath asked her.

Sar clapped her hands and touched the ground, a spear came out of the dirt.

"Alchemy?" Ed asked.

"Not just Alchemy...Everything" Ty smirk got wider.

They all looked back to the two Wraths.

Wrath put his hands on the ground, creating a spear as well.

Sar leaped up and attacked him from the air with the spear. (Kinda like Ren from Shaman king would jump down on his enemies)

Wrath dodged and blocked her attacks until he started attacking her.

They then began to cut each other, Sar jumped backwards, Whrere the sins, Ed and Al were all standing.

"Don't mind me, Ty" She was sitting on the fence and touched Ty's face.

Ty's face began to show it's vains and she screatched too and pulled away.

"What the hell, Sar" Ty said still flying backwards away from her littlest sister.

"Now you know how I felt that one time she did that to me" Envida crossed her arms as Sar ran back to the battle.

"What did you guys say she could do?" Envy asked.

"She's able to steal others powers, anything else?" Spacey glared at Envy.

"No, thats okay" Envy feared Spacey.

"Whats with you?" Greed asked Envy.

"She's the one with the evil Furby" Envy remminded Greed.

Greed shuddered in response.

The Wraths were in the battle.

Wrath couldn't keep up and Sar was at Ty's top speed, hitting him in preassure points, that kept bringing Wrath down.

He finally got down and Sar grabbed Wrath's spear that he had dropped and stabbed him with it.

"She got her blood for the day" Envidia yawned.

---a little later----

"So you girls won your rights to be apart of the millitary, these are your papers" the Furher handed each girl an envolope, "And I've had something made for you all"

"Us sir?" Envidia asked him.

(If your wondering, Envy and them had left, thier first plan didn't work)

"Yes, You all know about the state alchemist watches" The girls all nodded, "well, for you girls, because your the first Homunculus in the millitary, you'll be getting State Homunculus rings" the Furher pulled out a large black box and opened it to show seven different rings, each with differnet colors.

"Wow, their pretty" Ego giggled.

"Yea, their awsome" Ty said, staring at the gold rings.

"Look at your names on the papers first and I'll distribute the rings" Bradley said.

"Okay, we'll go in order" Envidia pulled her papers out, "I'm the ulitimate Flame"

Bradley handed her a ring with a Emerald gem ring.(Green)

"I'm the Ultimate Transportation" Ty spoke up.

Bradley handed her a Ruby gem ring.(Red)

"I'm..."Spacey stopped, "Some one read this for me" Spacey held up her papers.

"I've got it, Your the Ultimate Ray" Envidia told her.

Bradley handed her a ring with the gem Peridot.(Yellow)

"I'm the ultimate Gabber" Ego shrieked happily.

Bradley handed her a Opal gem ring.(Pink)

"I'm the Ultimate Rubber band" Sexxxy spoke up.

Bradley handed her a Sapphire gem ring.(Blue)

"I'm the Ultimate Deciver" Dream spoke up.

Bradley handed her a Topaz gem ring.(Orange)

"And I'm the ultimate Thief" Sar nodded.

Bradley handed her an Amethyst gem ring.(Purple)

"You girls will start your missions in the morning" Bradley said, "Your dissmissed"

The girls walked out of the base and meet up with Ed and Al and some other blond woman and her daugheter.

"Hey, guys, this is Gracia, she was the wife of a millitary man that died not to long ago" Ed explaned to them.

"I'm sorry about your loss, ma'am" Envidia and the other girls bowed.

"Your the girls that are Homunculus right?" she asked, "You girls don't look that frightening"  
"You haven't seen us with a bad night sleep then" Ty told her.

"I like you girls, would you girls like to come to my house?" She asked them politley.

they looked at each other and back at her, "Sure" They said at once.

"YAY!!!" her daughter shrieked happily as they left Ed and Al standing there.

"You think that was a good idea, brother?" Al asked Ed.

"I don't see why not, their first real person in Central" Ed laughed watching them.

The girls followed Miss Gracia to her house as Sar and Ego played with Elicia.

"You know, a few of you remind me of a few millitary personell that my husband knew" Gracia told Envidia, Dream, Spacey and Sexxxy.

They were standing in Miss Gracia's living room, Enjoying themselves.

"Oh? How's that?" Envidia asked her.

"Look at this" Gracia pulled out a photo album from pictures of the Ishbal War that her husband had tooken.

"This is my husband, theres Mustang, and a few others" She said flipping threw the book and showed them pictures.

They stared at the pictures until they came across a picture with two girls, one was blonde the other was brunnett. Both had short hair, and they were really messed up, the girls wore the millitary uniform pants and black shirts. the blonde's hair was infront of her eyes and her bangs were going down. The Brunnetts hair was pushed out of her face and and her longest bang reached her shoulders...which was not the linght of her hair, it was shorter.

Envidia and Dream both blinked once and they were brought on with the same flash back, which made them look like they were having a seasure.

"Envidia, Dream" Ego went to their aid, the girls paniced around them, including Miss Gracia and her daughter.

"Will they be okay?" Elicia asked, worry in her voice.

"Yea, They'll be fine" Spacey shrugged.

---In Envidia's dream---

_'What is this? Why is there smoke? What's going on? Theres a voice...'_

"Darci, get up" Envidia heard Mustang's voice calling to him.

_'Where on earth am I?'_

Envidia got up and looked around, she had blood on her hands, she felt lighter than before she came into this nightmare.

"Darci, are you coming?" Roy turned to her.

---End of Envidia's dream, swich to Dream's dream---

"Jeymha, answer me" Riza was talking to her, shaking her.

_'What in the world is going on?'_ She sat up and realized that she had blond hair hanging over her eyes.

"Come on, we have to get out before the building falls" Riza told her.

---End of Dream's dream---

Both Envidia and Dream snapped out of it and backed away from the pictures in fear.

In the time that Spacey had answered Elicia they snapped out of it, so these small flashbacks came and went in split seconds.

"Keep them away from me" Dream paniced.

"I'm sorry miss Gracia, I have to leave" Envidia ran out of the house and ran down the street into a allyway. She crouched and began to cry.

"Whats with you?" She heard a voice say to her, she knew who it was.

"Envy are you my stalker or something?" Envidia said to him, sitting on the ground, tears still runnig down her checks.

Envy crouched down in front of her, "You don't look to well" He said, wiping her tears away.

She clutched him and grabbed a hug out of him.

Envy at first didn't know what to do, but then allowed himself to pat her on the back.

Unknown to Envidia, Envy's face was not concern for her, he had a sinnister, evil smirk on his face.

_'Right were I want you my sweet flame'_ he thought, holding her tight.

-----Leave nice comment----


	13. Feast of Memories

shrimpeater: Alright, since no one answered my question about what song they want Ego to sing later on, you all will just have to suffer of with what I like...unless you want to help me out and tell me what you want, thanks!!!

* * *

Envidia arrived at the sins house a little later... 

...while she was walking there, Envy was acompaining her to the house.

"So..." Envy mummbled as they walked down the street.

Envidia was off in La-La land, staring at the shops going by.

Envy twitched realizing that she was ignoring him.

"Hello?" Envy asked leaning forward, trying to see her face.

She didn't reply, she just stared at the shops again.

Envy's eyebrow twitched in annoince, this sin was ignoring him, normally every one would stare at him trying to figure out what was he and stare in awe, but this girl was different.  
She was ignoring him...it was not clicking into his brain, he couldn't grasp it.

Why didn't she notice him?

It was really getting old...he was getting ticked off.

"HEY" Envy practiclly yelled at her.

"huh?" she looked up at him, as if she was waking up from a dream.

"I was trying to get your attention" Envy sighed heavily and folded his arms, "I was going to start a conversation with you..."

_'Which is impossible right now'_ Envy thought.

"Oh...thats nice" Envidia sighed lightly, "I don't think that you and I have anything in common"

"What does that mean? I know alot of stuff" Envy boasted, building his ego.

"Uh,huh, I know that you hate History, your probably hate Alchemy and I know for a fact that your into your self because of what you wear"

As she was saying this, Envy's pulses were growing bigger, and adding more pulses to his brow.

"Thanks, I'm touched, I'm glad you can figure me out so quickly, you must have no life" Envy said, tryng to rebuild his ego.

"I have a life, it's something that your kind of sin wouldn't understaind" Envidia answered so eligently that Envy couldn't reply to that...

Except with a single question.

"What would that be?" Envy asked her, hands now behind his head and staring at her.

"It's something between my sisters and myself" Envidia answered, instictivly.

"If your talking about your evil monthly visiter, Everyone knows about it, it's no suprise to the rest of us" Envy said closing his eyes.

"Not what I was talking about, keep your nose on your face and not in other peoples business" Envidia glared at him.

"Relax, I'm not gonna ask again, it's probably gonna make me gag" Envy stuck out his tounge.

"I have a question for you, How did you get here?" She asked him.

"That man..." Envy removed his hands to his side, "He made me into this monster" He said, in the most scariest voice and glare that he could muster.

"What did he do?"

"He made me, brought me back as this monsterous creature" Envy said looking at his hands.

"Let me see your hand" She stopped walking and turned to him.

"Huh? You just ruined the beginning of my monologe" Envy growled.

"Let me see your hand" Envidia demanded holding out her hand to him.

Envy sighed and handed her his hand (by this time he stopped and they were now just standing there).

She looked at his hand and exammind his palm.

"This line" She pointed to his middle line in his palm, "Means that you lived a short life"

Envy stared at his palm, how did she now this stuff was beyond him, and how did she know if it was from his past life? oh well, he'll ask someone later.

"This line" She pointed to the one next to it, "Means that change is coming for you"

"okay..." Envy mummbled, still lost.

"hmm...thats weird" She said still staring at his hand.

"Whats weird?" Envy asked, eager to know.

"I don't see any of them..."

"Any of what?"

"Monster lines, not a single one..." She smiled at him.

For that moment Envy felt that same feeling, the feeling of guilt...lying to this girl was really getting to him...Why did he feel like this?

He then felt something crawl over his cheeks...some buring sensation over his cheeks...

"Are you okay? Your turning red...are you sick?" Envidia felt his cheek.

As soon as she did, Envy backed away and ran off.

"What's with him?" She asked, as she watched him run off.

Envy ran into an allyway and squatted next to a wall.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked himself, holding his head, he was in the fetal position, shaking.

"Do you really want to know?"

Envy turned his head and stared at Edward Elric.

"Well do you?" He asked again.

"Not from you" Envy stood up and turned to him.

"It's your loss" Ed shrugged and walked away.

------

"Hey guys" Envidia walked into the shadow sin's house.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Sexxxy was in the kitchen with Sar and Dream.

"oh, Nothing, What's going on in here?" She walked into the kitchen.

"We're just making dinner" Sar said, she was holding a big bowl with something in it, Sar looked like she had been in a fight with the butter and vegietibles.

"Oh, and who's coming to dinner?" Envidia asked with a checky smile.

"Edward" Ego, who popped out of the ovan, said instently.

"And Al, Col. Dumbass, and Miss Hawlkeye...anyone else?" Dream said as Ego crawled out of the ovan.

"What were you doing in there?" Envidia asked Ego.

Ego looked like she had a war with dirt, dust and soot in the ovan.

"I was trying to figure out why humans don't like this thing? I've put it on 400 degrees and I've only died once" Ego said whipping the soot off of her face.

"You know, normal people don't stick themselves in it" Envidia bonked her pink haired sister in the head.

"I'm sorry" She pouted, cutely.

**Ding Dong**

"I'll get it" Envidia walked to the door.

She opened the door and there stood Ed and Al.

"Hi guys, welcome to the asylum...Is there anyone you would like to bring in today?" She asked, sarcasticly, rubbing her palms together.

"Very funny" Ed laughed.

"Come on in" Envidia said, allowing them to walk in, "Their almost done in the kitchen"

"Why are they in the kitchen?" Ed asked.

"Their planing on poisining you, Ed, They want to kill you" Envidia whispered in his ear.

"If they did, some people would be very happy" Ed sighed.

"Well I'm glad you think so highly of your self" Envidia said as Sar popped her head out of the other room.

"That's what I'm supposed to do" She whined.

"What did you do to your self?" Al asked.

"Um...The vegies attacked first" She pointed to the kitchen.

"Really? so why are they in your hair?" Ed asked, pulling out a piece if pickle from her hair.

"For you to enjoy" Sar jumped on Ed and shoved it down his throat.

"Poor Nii-san" Al pulled Sar off of him.

Envidia was laughing as Ty came down.

"Whats the little monster doing to Ed?" She asked Envidia.

Envidia laughed, and shrugged, "I'm not sure, but it's funny"

"Oh, I need to ask you and Dream something" Ed shot up, pushing Sar off of him.

"What about me?" Dream asked, walking out of the kitchen.

"Come on" Ed motioned them to go outside.

They went outside and Ed shut the door.

"What's wrong?" Both sins asked.

"Gracia told me you two paniced when she showed you two pictures of two dead soilders" Ed started, "Was there anything that you guys might have seen or heard during your painic attack?"

"I do remmeber someone telling me that the roof was going to cave in" Dream spoke up.

Envidia stayed quiet, she looked down at her feet, she wanted to say something but she didn't.

"Envidia" Ed got her attention, "Do you remmember anything?"

"Not really, There was alot of smoke and someone standing there" Envidia told him.

So far it was true...

"Did you see who it was?" Ed asked her.

"No" Envidia lyied to Ed, but she wasn't caught.

"Okay, I was just wondering, thanks" Ed walked back in, and Dream followed him.

Envidia stayed out side, took a deep breath in and slowly let it out, As Mustangs car approched their house.

"Well Hello Col., Miss Hawlkeye" Envida greeted them and showed them in.

In side, Every one had the places set and everything, The sins changed into their outfits and they all sat down and ate, lively conversations and all.

none of which Envidia was present in.

* * *

"Hey you"

Ty got her attention later on that night, The both of them were in the back porch, each with a glass of wine.

Ty and Spacey was both wondering about her odd absence of speech during the meal, so now that everyone was away, they could talk to her.

"Huh?" Envidia stared blankly.

"What's wrong with you? You've been quiet all night" Spacey sat down next to her as Envidia took a sip of her wine.

"I don't know" She sighed, "Have you ever had that feeling where you know something took place but you don't want to remmeber?" She asked them, sadness in her voice.

"Hmm, Not really, what could have caused this?" Spacey asked, as Ty sat on the other side of her.

"Nothing, lets forget it" Envidia sighed once again.

"It's about those pictures from what's-her-names house right?" Ty asked.

"Lets just drop it, please" Envidia had a drop of anger in her voice.

"We're just wanting to know whats wrong, You don't have to be a bitch about it" Ty told her.

"You just keep bringing it up, and I'm getting annoyed with it" Envidia shot at her.

"Alright, we know something's wrong, but we're not going to surpress it any longer, Ty, let us retire for the night" Spacey got up and walked in side.

"Sometimes, I'm not sure what that chick is saying" Ty mummbled to Envidia as she walked away from her.

Envidia giggled as she watched them leave.

---

Dream was having the same distance problem, but she refused to let anyone know about it.

So she kept herself occupied with chores and things, becoming the waitress of the party and such.

After it was over, she went to the bath and entered it with out much problem.

"Um...Dream" She heard Sexxxy's voice from behind her.

"Hi, Sexxxy, what's wrong?" She asked as her older sister came in and shut the door.

"I was worried about you, what's wrong that you have to become everyones 'Go-for'?" Sexxxy asked, sitting down, worry in her voice.

"I think that picture took a toll on me, I kind of feel werid, and I hate having that feeling" She said, kind of laughing at herself.

Sexxxy wasn't falling for the laugh, "I know you to well, your not the kind to have bad feelings" she sighed.

Dream's little smile turned into a big, sorrow-full frown.

"I want to know what's wrong, Don't leave me in the dust because your afraid to let me know" She gave Dream a hug before she got up and left.

Dream felt like crying, she bit her bottem lip, wondering how she was going to get past this, then a brillient Idea entered into her mind.

Tommorow, she and Envidia would go visit Gracia for a little bit to find out what excatly happened to them in their past life...

one question remained...

Just how would Envidia take to such actions?

* * *

---Leave nice comment----Thankies for reading!!!! 


	14. Wrath Envy and Sloth

shrimpeater: Sorry it's late, I was thinking about the voices to the Shadow Sins...This may give you a hint on how their voices sound:

Envidia-Sara (Mermaid melody)  
Ty-Lina (Mermaid Melody)  
Spacey-Noel (Mermaid melody)  
Ego-Luchia (Mermaid melody)  
Mama-Anna (shaman king, japanese)  
Dream-Haruhi Suzumiya (SOS Brigade)  
Sar-Toph (avatar the last airbender)

---------

"Are you ready?" Dream asked Envidia.

They were standing outside infront of Gracia's house.

Envidia gulped, "No, lets come back another time" She began to run away.

"Come on, lets go" Dream held on to her and knocked the door.

"Hello" Gracia opened the door, "Dream, Envidia, welcome, what can I do for you?"

"We need to ask you a few questions" Dream began.

"Sure, come on in" Gracia let them in and they sat down around the coffee table (each with their own cup of coffee) with the picture album from the day before.

--------

"You think it was safe to let them in Gracia's by themselves?" Sar asked Spacey.

Sar, Spacey, Ty, Sexxxy and Ego all sat around thier house.

"What are we gonna do?" Sar asked.

"CAUSE I'M A BLONDE, YAY YAY YAY!!!!" Ego began to sing the 'I'm a blonde' song.

"Some one take that sake away form her" Spacey snapped.

Ego had found Ty's secret stash of sake and began to drink it.

"Got it" Ty took Ego's sake away form her and began to drink some of it herself.

"Hey, I want some" Sexxxy glomped Ty for the sake.

"My sake" Ego anime cried.

"So what are we gonna do Spacey?" Sar asked her.

"I'm gonna shot them all" Spacey slapped her forhead.

**Ding Dong**

"Got it" Sar got up and went to the door and opened it.

There stood Wrath.

"Oh, what do you want?" Sar asked, dryly.

"CAUSE WE'RE BLONDES YAY YAY YAY!!!!!" Both Wraths heard from inside.

Both Wrath's were staring at each other, wide eyed when they sang it. Sar then slapped her head, this was completly embaressing and Wrath stayed blank eyed.

"What was that?" Wrath asked Sar, a sweat drop appearing above his brow.

"Who knows" Sar shrugged, then a sneaky smile appeared on her face, a lightbulb had appeared above her head and was shining brightly, "Hey, Spacey, Wrath's here, so I'm leavin', bye and good luck" Sar ran off the front porch with Wrath tucked under her arm.

"Crap..." Spacey slapped her forehead again, watching all three idiots of sisters sing the 'I'm a blonde' song.

----------

"Thanks for the save, Wrath" Sar patted his shoulder, "Wow...You won't ever hear that from me ever again" Sar shrugged, realizing what she said.

"No problem...I guess...What were they doing?" Wrath asked.

They were walking around the block away from the Shadow Sins house.

"They found Ty's Sake stash " Sar sighed, "So why did you come by anyway?" Sar gracefully put her hands behind her head.

"I was actually looking for Envy...Lust said to try here first" Wrath explained.

"Why would Envy be out here..." Sar thought, "Only to get Envidia...but she's not here at the moment" Sar thought back to where Envidia was.

"Most likely Envy's following her anyway" Wrath shrugged, "It wouldn't suprise me that he hadn't killed her yet"

Sar jumped and ran down the street, "Not again..." she mummbled. Envidia and Dream was at Gracia's, she didn't want them hurt.

"Wait where are you going?" Wrath called, "WAIT FOR ME!!!!" He ran after her.

Sar ran past a grave yard, she happen to look over and saw a picture of a girl with blonde hair and a purple dress, her hair came over her head like a water fall and she had black eyes. Sar stopped and went over to the picture.

"HEY" Wrath ran up and stopped, "What are you doing?"

"You see that?" Sar went over to the picture and picked it up and read the name on the grave it was sitting in front of.

"Rika?" Wrath raised a brow, "We stopped for this?"

"I feel wierd around here...like I know her..." Sar cluched the picture close to her chest, "I have to know who she is" Sar snapped at Wrath.

"Okay okay...who do we ask?" Wrath asked her.

"Gracia" Sar walked passed him.

"Wait...who's Gracia?" Wrath asked her as they walked to Gracia's house.

-------

"Darci and Jeymha were both in the same platoon as my husband: Maes Hughes, and also platooned with Roy Mustang and Riza Hawlkeye" Gracia explained to Envidia and Dream, "They both died in the Ishbal war"

"How Excatly?" Dream asked, as they looked at the picture of each other.

"Darci died when an Ishbal stuck her in the side, and Jaymha died when a building fell on her" Gracia explaned.

"Just like in my dream" Dream spoke up.

"How...Ironic" Envidia said sarcasticlly.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"I'm coming" Gracia got up and went to the door.

"I wonder where their buried" Dream pondered aloud.

"I don't" Envidia said, lazily, "Why are we hear again?"

"Envidia, I thought you would take some intrest in your past life" Dream told her angerly.

"Girls, Sar and Wrath are here, Hope you don't mind them coming in" Gracia came back in, followed By the two Wraths.

Dream noticed Sar holding a picture to her chest.

"Whats that Sar?" Dream asked her.

"We stopped to get it at so graveyard..." Wrath huffed angerly.

"I wanna know who it is" Sar said, handing it to Gracia.

Gracia took a look at the girl and smiled, "This little Girl's Name is Rika, she was the daughter of the Furher before Bradley, 60 years ago" Gracia Explaned to them, "She died in a Fire, her parents died in the same fire...no one knows what caused the fire"

"That's aweful" Envidia said, she then looked at Sar.

Sar's head was down, where you couldn't see her eyes, Envidia felt the pain that Sar must have been feeling. Envidia, instinctevly, wrapped her arms around her littlest sister.

Sar, feeling the warmth and caring, hugged her back, crying, "I'm sorry...I don't know why I'm crying..." Sar mummbled, her chin on Envidia's shoulder.

"No worries" Envidia smiled, "It's okay..."

"I'd never thought I'd see her cry" Wrath stared at the sisters.

"Don't judge just yet" Dream told him, "This girl must have been Sar's past life"

--------------

Spacey was sitting on their front porch, after listening to the 'blonde' song, she got fed up and walked out of the house, letting them nap it off.

Thats when a car pulled up and out of the drivers side came out Riza Hawlkeye.

"Hello Miss Hawlkeye," Spacey greeted her, "What brings you here?"

"I'm bringing orders from the Colonel" She told Spacey, handing her an envolope, "Make sure everyones around so they can read it"

"Yes ma'am" Spacey saluted to her.

-----Leave nice comment-----

shrimpeater: It's been a while I know...I'll get to work on the next one right away


	15. Seperated Again

shrimpeater: heres chapter 15 YAY any who...I'm gonna add some more characters in...and Greed and Envy are back for this chapter...yea...

Envy: you sound so happy for us...

shrimpeater: I am...

----------------

"I can't believe this" Ty rummaged her hair, it was a large puff ball. It was now sunrise and Sar was sitting on Ty's bed, telling her the news, "I fall asleep and wake up to this? Why am I stuck with you?" She looked at Sar threw her mirror.

Sar shrugged, "Colonel's orders" she then giggled evilly, "And we all know you love me"

Ty grumbled again, "I'm just glade We're homunculus and don't have to take anything with us"

"We're going back to Dublith" Sar smiled, "We get to see Izumi-sensei again"

"And my friends" Ty finished brushing her puff ball of hair down, "I can't wait to get the gang back together"

"Oh joy..." Sar rolled her eyes, "More chaos"

"I thought you enjoyed chaos?" Ty turned to her, she had just finished picking up her hair and began picking up her vest.

"I do...as Long as I'm causing the chaos" Sar smirked.

----------

"So We're forced to be here?" Sexxxy rolled her eyes as Ed nodded, he was taking Dream and Ego with him and Al.

"Yea, Ty and Sar are going back to Dublith, to keep things in line" Envidia nodded.

"Can Ty even do that?" Spacey rolled her eyes.

"I think so" Envidia said as Ty and Sar came down the stairs.

"I'm glad our leader has so much faith in me" Ty joked, glomping Envidia.

"Alright you two love birds" Ed sighed heavily, "Can we get going? Our train's leave in a few minutes"

"Alright" they all said.

---after a few minutes of getting to the train station----

"I hope you all have a safe journey" Envidia told Ego and Dream, "Write every so often okay?"

"You bet" Ego smiled, "You write too"

"Absolutely" Envidia smiled.

"Write to us too, okay" Ty grabbed them in a huddle.

"Get this over with already" Ed sighed heavily.

"Come on Ed," Al protested, "The last time they were separated was because the other sins kidnapped them"

"Sin-napped us" Sar corrected him lifting up her index finger, "Read the title of that chapter"

"Any way" Ed waved his arms around, "We have to go"

"Alright, Alright" Envidia urged, "Go on, have fun" she smiled as Ed, Al, Dream and Ego got on one train, heading to who knows where and Ty and Sar got on the Train to Dublith.

Spacey, Sexxxy, and Envidia were stuck in central, they were told by Colonel Mustang to separate into different areas of Amsteris.

They waved as The two trains left the station, one going one way, one going the other.

"So what do we do know?" Sexxxy asked Envidia as a car pulled up, Hawlkeye came out of the drivers seat and smiled.

"The Colonel wants to see you three" She told them.

They nodded and got into the car and went to Central Headquarters.

All four of them walked in, People staring at them again, wondering where the rest was. They walked into Colonel Mustang's office.

"Good Morning Ladies" Mustang said, amusement in his voice, "I hope it wasn't to much for you girls to separate again?"

"No worries" Envidia encouraged, "Nothing that big"

"Good, Now down to business" Mustang became serious, "I want you all in central as long as you can, we have plenty for you to do" He smirked.

-----Few hours later---------

"Ed" Ego whined, "Where are we going?" she hugged him, shaking him back and forth.

"Why do you need to know?" he asked, pushing her away.

"Ego doesn't like to be held up, Ed" Dream explained, "You better just tell her...or she'll bug you"

"Ed doesn't like people bugging him" Al whispered to Dream, "And he's really hard-headed"

"Then they'll get along just fine" Dream smiled as Ed and Ego began their arguments, Ego waving her arms and beating on his shoulders and him pushing her away with his hand or foot.

"I think so too" Al nodded to Dream.

Dream smile slowly disappeared, she leaned back in her chair, "I hope we all will be okay"

"Do you doubt them?" Al asked, confusingly.

"No" Dream snapped, surprised, "I would never, I'm just hope I'll be okay with out them" she sighed sadly, clutching her fist to her chest.

"You'll be fine" Al's voice assured her, "You have Ego, Ed and I"

Dream smiled again, "Thank you Al" she patted his metal face.

If he was human, Dream would have seen Al blush, a blush so bright that could possibly be seen from outer space.

"THATS IT" Ed jumped up, scaring everyone in the car, "I'M GOING TO THE NEXT CAR, DON'T FOLLOW ME" he yelled at Ego.

Ego cringed, shutting her eyes and everything as he yelled, she was in the fetal position on her chair, as soon as Ed walked away she put her feet back on the floor and looked back at him leaving.

"Do you think he's mad at me?" Ego asked, guiltily.

"I think so" both Al and Dream said at once.

"Should I apologies?" She asked.

"Let him steam it out first then go apologize" Al told her.

She nodded happily.

------Sins in Dublith-----

"So thats why this kid is here" Greed nodded to Envy and Wrath.

"And he'll be staying, he seems to be Stalking that other Wrath" Envy sighed, heavily.

"Her name is Sar" Wrath growled at Envy and then stepped on his toes.

Envy Leaped up in Pain and hit Wrath in the back of the head, "DO YOU MIND?"

"IF YOU MIND SAYING PEOPLES NAMES" Wrath yelled back.

"THEIR NOT PEOPLE IF YOU HAVEN'T REALIZED" Envy yelled back.

"YEA, YOUR DEFIANTLY NOT ONE TO TALK" Wrath yelled again.

Envy huffed angerly at Wrath and vice-versa.

"Are you two done?" Greed asked, "We've got sins to annoy"

"Yes, I'm done" Envy turned to Leave, "I'm going back to Central"

"To Stalk Envidia?" Wrath asked, smirking.

Envy stopped in mid-step.

"Look he's mad now" Greed Patted Wrath's head, "Good job kid, looks like we'll get along just fine"

Envy gritted his teeth and slammed the door on the way out, which came off its hinges.

"Some ones PMSing" Wrath laughed.

"Tell me again how you know about that?" Greed asked him, as Wrath shrugged.

----with Ty and Sar----------

Sar and Ty arrived at Dublith, They were expecting to be greeted by Ty's old friends.

"I hope their here" Ty sighed as they stepped out. As soon as they did, Ty was glomped by an Orange haired, half tiger girl. She had a black tube-top (that only covered her breast...she's gifted might I add) a black bikini bottom, no shoes, claws, her hair was short and in strands, and she had a black chocker with an orange gem on it. Her eyes were light blue.

"Luna, Get off" Ty gasped, pushing her Tiger Chimera friend away.

"Oh, come on, you know you love me" she said, perking happily, Tiger ears standing on end.

"I'm sorry, boss" a Surfer guy walked up, Nothing but blue trunks, he had blue hair and Deep blue eyes, he had a Tattoo on his right shoulder and piercings on his left ear, "She's been lonely"

"Doesn't she have Teara? and what about you, Ivan? Can't give the tiger-girl some love?" she asked winking at him.

Ivan (the sufer dude) turned bright pink and shook his head vigorously, "No...I'm scared she'll eat me"

"But Dolphins aren't fish" Sar rolled her eyes.

"Their not?" he asked bluntly, as Luna and Ty busted out laughing.

"Theres no way for you to know is there?" a sharp, cold female voice appeared, "Ty, you haven't changed a bit" a very anorexic girl walked up, her hair was dark blue and she had red eyes, she had black Raccoon ears and a black bandanna, her eyes were covered by black Eyeliner, she had a black turtle neck shirt that stopped under her breast (she hardly had any anyway) she also had a black skirt that was cut on both sides and mini-shorts underneath and socks. She also had puffy armbands that started at her shoulders and a Large Raccoon tail.

"Please tell me your here to kill me" Teara told Ty as Ty walked up.

Ty chuckled, "My Depressing Raccoon" she hugged Teara, "How have you been?"

"Alright, the Others have been worried about you" Teara told her as Ty let go, "They've been awaiting your arrival"

"Well, what are we waiting for" Ty walked in front them, "Lets get going"

----after a few minutes of walking----

Ty and the gang walked into a alleyway, a Door was on the left wall, they walked in and Their sat exotic Chirima humans: Lion Fish, Rhinos, A Cheetah, and a few others (birds and others). The room was a bar that had been cleaned, it had rooms all over the place, tables, chairs and bar stools.

"HEY" Ty yelled, "GUESS WHO'S BACK?"

"TY!!!!" They all jumped down and glomped her, most of the them were female but they had a few males.

"Wow" Sar started, "The gang grew"

"Just a bit" Ivan answered her.

"It's awsome to see you guys again" Ty told them, "But we have work to do" she nodded.

"Tell us what to do and we'll do it Ty" a man yelled from the back and everyone cheered.

"Thats just what I wanted to hear" she smirked.

-----Leave nice comment----


	16. Going Nowhere Fast

A/N: I do not own FMA.

* * *

West city train station.

The sun was high into the morning sky, showing signs of noon, above a bustling old strip where the train has stopped for our good adventurers.

"-And that is why you don't look away. Don't even blink." Alphonse was explaining to a confused Pink haired ego.

Ego's questioning look told him that he had to elaborate. "Well, as long as you aren't looking at them, they can attack you." he told her.

"OOHHHHHH," She softly got louder, "I get it, so if you look away, you die!" She clapped her hands together, "Thank you Al!" she smiled.

"Wow, Alphonse" The orange haired sister of Ego began, "I didn't know you knew about weeping angels." She smiled to him.

If metal could blush, Alphonse would be bright red like a tomato. He rubbed his hand on the back of his head, chuckling lightly. "I just know things." He said as his short, older brother walked back.

"Ed, what did the Colonel say?"

Ed ruffled his bangs with a heavy sigh, "There's a disturbance here in west city. People are being bullied by a gang who are from Crete. A country to the west of our boarder." He explained with another heavy sigh.

Dream grumbled, "I don't like that sigh…" she stared at him with a worry look, "What did he say?"

Ed began to grumble in a child like manor, "They are an underground gang, so they are hard to find…the only way we can find them is to watch them in the streets with their protest. All we have to do is catch them." He explained, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Ego nodded quickly, her hair following suit, "Yes sir! We are ready!" She saluted to Ed, who grumbled again under his breath.

Dream nodded, "Well since there are four of us, we should split up into teams of two, so we can find the gang quicker." She folded her arms over her chest, leaning on her right leg.

"Alright then, Ed you will go with Ego-" Al was interrupted.

"I am not going with her!" He hollered at Al, "She talks way too much!"

Dream chuckled and shifted legs, "She doesn't talk that much…" Dream began, "Besides, we need someone to watch over her that isn't a pushover"

Ed raised a brow, "Why can't Al do it?"

"Because he's a push over." Dream relaxed her arms as Al shrugged, he probably would let Ego do what she wanted.

"What about you?" Ed asked with a scowl.

Dream lifted her arms in a shrug, "I'm a pushover." She told him as if it was obvious. she turned to Al and walked away from them, Al following behind her.

Al and Dream walked for a few minutes before coming to a small residential area of West city.

"Where should we start looking?" Al asked as Dream took notice of an elderly man.

The man was holding that day's news paper. He turned to talk to the other old man next to him.

"It's a conspiracy I tell you! Making us believe that these Homunculi are living among us" he yelled at his friend who ignored him.

Dream slowly walked over to the man and greeted him, "Excuse me sir….what are you yelling about?" She asked curiously.

The man turned to her, "Today's newspaper, some story on the front page. That these people called 'Homunculi' are living among us"

Dream felt her world shatter like glass, her eyes widened to the thought that one of her sister ratted them out. Who would do such a thing and why?

"May I see your copy?" She asked the man nicely. He agreed to let her keep it and walked away.

Dream thanked him as he went on his way.

"What does it say?" Al walked over to Dream, who was now reading the article.

"A week ago, two young women came to us claiming to be Military Homunculi. According to a local Alchemist, who wishes to remain nameless, Homunculi are said to be vicious creatures, full of death and turmoil. They are created by Alchemy and are an abomination to the three laws of Equivalent Exchange."

Dream in took a breath although she could feel tears dripping from her face.

"Military personal have not commented on such a scandal.

The two women who came to us are said to be living close to the country side. If you see a mahogany haired woman with a black and purple haired girl in that area know that they are homunculi, but do not be frightened. They didn't seem to want much. Just to get the word out."

Dream felt her legs give from weakness, Al quickly lifted her up and allowed her to sit on the steps of a home.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, worried.

Dream sat on the steps, tears running down her cheeks. The only thought she could fathom was 'Why?'

"-and she was like 'No way!?' and I was all 'yes, girl, there is a way'." Ego told Ed as they walked the streets of West city's shopping area.

Ed was an inch away from pulling the girl to a barber shop and shaving her head, thinking that it would get her to shut up!

She suddenly stopped talking. Ed took notice and looked ahead of them, a group of men were walking towards them with bats and crowbars. One of the men began to breaking things on the street and another hit a bystander with his bat.

Ed got defensive and turned to Ego, "That's them. Sing to immobilize them" He ordered her.

Ego remained frozen, she had a look of fear. Ed turned back around and noticed that one of the men was in front of her holding up the wooden bat posed to hit her.

Thinking on his feet, Ed jumped in front of her and wraped himself around her to protect her. The two were face to face as the bat hit Ed's shoulder, pushing the two down.

They landed on the ground with a thud, Ed holding Ego close to him. After a moment, he lifted himself up to make sure she was okay.

Ego cheeks were deep red. A blush was the only thing that she had on her face.

Ed noticed that she was alright, sat up, clapped his hands together and resting them on the ground next to her head creating a long wall to form between the two and the gang.

"Pop star, listen to me." Ed began as Ego looked into his eyes, "Focus, you have to sing or they will kill us." He told her, trying to encourage her to sing. He thought a moment and then smiled, "Sing for me Pop star"

Ego's blush brightened as she shut her eyes and words began to flow from her mouth.

"_All you had to do was pay some attentionAll you had to do was look past the surfaceBut you never noticed much of anythingAll you had to do was just try to listenAll you ever did was just catch a glimpseAnd the tragedy is that you left so much unseenYou left so much unseen"_

Ego's voice was light and flowing, much like a comforting waterfall. Ed felt slightly immobilized himself but shook his head and woke up. He wasn't about to admit to his feelings. Then he remembered where he was, crouched above her on the ground. He stood up and moved back, holding out his hand to help her up.

Ego took his hand and he nodded to her, approving of her song. "Good job Pop star." He patted her shoulder with a smile on his lips.

Ego's blush brightened even more as she nodded, "Thank you."

They walked around the wall to find the 15 or so gang members lying on the ground unconscious.

"Well time to tie up the trash." Ed told her as he transmutated rope from the wall he formed.

After a few minutes, other military personnel arrived and took over, saying that they will take the tied up gang members.

Ed and Ego left it in their care. Ego looked back and seen one of the gang members and one of the military personnel.

The military personnel lifted up a small knife and sliced the throat of the gang member in front of him.

As Ego gasped at the sight, Ed called to her and grabbing her hand, "Come on Ego, I see Al and Dream." He dragged her along.

As the four met in the center of town, Ego noticed that Dream had been crying. Her tears were gone but the scares on her cheeks were apparent.

"Al, what did you guys find?" Ed asked as the two walked up and he let go of Ego's hand.

Al sighed, "Nothing for the gang….we found other things." He told his brother looking to Dream as she walked up to Ed and handed him the newspaper.

Dream sighed, "The paper talks about two women who want people to know that homunculi living among them. That the military had created them. At the end it described Ty and Sar."

Ego looked to Dream shocked, "What?" She asked.

"You heard what I said…the newspaper explains it better." Dream huffed as Ego tilted her head downwards to look at the ground.

"What did you two find?" Al asked as Ed as he folded the newspaper.

Ed ruffled his bangs, "We found the Gang actually. Pop star here immobilized them with her singing voice." He explained as Ego looked back up.

"We were just supposed to catch them right?" Ego asked the three as Ed turned to her.

"Yeah…why?" Dream asked her sister as Ego brought her head back down, tears falling down her cheeks.

Ego sobbed a few times, Ed touching her shoulder and Dream going to the other side of her.

Ego reached up and hugged Ed's abdomen. Ed looked down at her, he never really realized how short Ego was compared to him. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm the pink haired girl down.

"Those guys from the base killed the gang…" She sobbed into his shirt.

Ed snapped his head up to Dream and Al. Dream pouted, trying to think. Al remained quiet, not sure what to say.

Ed allowed Ego to cry on him as they pondered silently.

First Ty and Sar speaking out about their existence and now the military killing a supposed 'Gang' who was causing minor problems.

Ed huffed as he began to run his fingers threw Ego's soft pink hair, "Something's not right…." He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Well guys, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of the Shadow Sins! We should have a new chapter up every two weeks unless we inform you otherwise. Ariy-chan and I are working really hard to make this story the best it can be and we already have info for the next few chapters floating around.

Shadows Sins officially has a Tumblr: theshadowsinsdottumblrdotcom /

Be sure to check out and follow our blog for updates, spoilers, pictures, and the chance to ask me, Ariy-chan, and even our beloved Shadow Sins questions!


	17. The Fight

A/N: We do not own FMA.

* * *

Sexxxy stared at Roy in slight disbelief. "Mustang, it was a one time thing." She told him, now in a shrug. "It was fun, but I really think we should see other people."

The flame alchemist was standing over his desk, narrowed black eyes looking to the blue haired homunculus. "See other people?" He asked, sounding slightly nerved.

The beauty flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Wouldn't want people to talk in the work place would you?" She asked, adding logic to her break up, knowing that it shouldn't be argued.

Roy stood up straight; he could have sworn things had been perfect the other night on their date. He guessed wrong. Before he could retort to the blue haired beauty, the opening of the door on the other end of his office stopped him.

In walked three females: Riza Hawkeye, Spacey and Envida. Sexxxy smirked to Roy, showing a sign of 'I win' to him.

Envidia walked up and saluted to Roy, who saluted back. "Our mission for the day sir?" Envidia asked him in a military styled tone.

Roy nodded, he would deal with Sexxxy later. "Your mission is to retrieve red stones from the criminals who have stolen them." He told them, holding out a orange file sleeve to her with documents about people and places. "You may use any means necessary." He told them.

Envidia took the folder as Sexxxy stood up and began to walk out. Spacey began to follow Sexxxy.

Envidia silently looked threw the folder, she then shut it and looked up to Roy, a serious look to her features. "Permission to kill if necessary?" She asked.

Spacey and Sexxxy became confused as they turned back to Envidia.

Roy didn't make any other emotion apparent to his face, "Permission granted. You are dismissed."

They saluted to each other and Envidia walked past her sisters and outside the office. The two following their green haired sister into the hallway.

"Why does that matter?" Sexxxy asked Envidia as they walked to the stair case and headed downwards to the ground floor exit.

Envidia kept a look of focus, "They are criminals that stole from the military, they do not deserve mercy." She explained as they made it to the front doors and to walk out into the court yard of HQ.

Envidia was the only one to walk outside. Spacey and Sexxxy were left behind the front doors astonished by their sister's words. They took a moment to look to one another, confusion in its purest form on their faces.

Hearing Envidia speak up again, they walk out after her, trying to find out what she was talking about. "So, did you guys hear about the report that came in earlier? Two homunculus came up and spoke to the press about being military made. The description the press gave sounded like Ty and Sar to be honest" Envidia sounded almost like she didn't care, "It doesn't surprise me really. Of course it would be those two." She stated matter-of-factly.

Spacey narrowed her eyes, now facing Envidia. "So what? Our sisters have been gone a week and a half and now you've turned on them?" She asked, sounding slightly angry.

Envidia stopped walking and did a 180 turn to face Spacey, "I turned on them?!" She began to yell, attracting attention from other people, "I am not the one who outed us to the world!"

"You don't know that!" She snapped at Envidia.

Envidia balled her fist, now glaring down to her blonde sister, "What is that supposed to mean?!" She asked loudly.

"Girls, girls, girls! Stop it!" Sexxy intervened, pushing Envidia away. "We have a job to do. We will talk about this at home" She told them.

Envidia huffed and turned forward and walked off the base, being followed by Sexxxy and slowly by Spacey.

~~~Three days later~~~

Exiting the last home, Envidia put out the flame in her hands. Her violet eyes were scared with dark rings around her eyes, something that was unnatural for her features.

Sexxxy picked up the stones and placed them in a bag. The stones were small and red, like drops of frozen blood. Sexxxy placed them into the bag delicately and tied them off.

Spacey was outside of the house standing with Roy Mustang, who had decided to see their last visit to the criminals home.

As Sexxxy and Envidia exited the house and walked over to Roy and Spacey, Spacey huffed. "Satisfied?" She asked, not having enjoyed the bloodshed caused by Envidia at all.

"Very." He said as Sexxxy handed him the bag of stones and he walked away, waving back to them.

The three sisters were now quiet, knowing that they had an argument brewing in the back of their skulls.

They began to walk back to their two story house. They walked in silence for a few minutes as they reached the steps and walked into the front door. As the door shut behind Envidia, being the last person threw the door, she looked to Sexxxy and then to Spacey. The two were looking to her as if they were waiting for something.

Envidia narrowed her brows at Spacey and spoke. "Why did you defend them?"

"They are our sisters." Spacey replied, as if it was obvious.

"So?"

"So why would they do that?"

"Because they are them! They have hated the military since day one!"

"That doesn't mean they did it!"

"The military filed a report saying that they did!"

"Just because the military said it makes it true?"

"You think the military would lie?"

"Oh right. Because why would the military have a reason to lie?"

"So now you want to be like Sar?"

"That is not what I am trying to do Envidia."

"So what are you trying to do? Enlighten me."

"I am trying to explain to you that even if they weren't our sisters, they would still have no reason to do that."

"Oh please! You know what Spacey? Why don't you just open your eyes and see what is right in front of you! Oh Wait! That's right! You can't!"

In that moment, everything went silent. The two sisters who had been bickering were finally quiet.

Spacey stood there, staring at Envidia with her unseeing eyes. Her face had become neutral, blank and hard to read. After a few moments she turned on her heels and walked towards the staircase and up to her room. The slamming of a door could be heard from down stairs.

Envidia stared at the spot on the floor where Spacey had once stood. Her vision slowly becoming darkened by her eyelids. Sexxy then stepped towards that spot on the floor, getting into Envidia's line of sight.

With her head bowed, refusing to look up at Envidia, she spoke in a shivering voice, "If that is how we are supposed to treat our sisters, I don't know if I want to be apart of this family." She paused and squared her shoulders. She then looked up into Envidia's eyes, "That was low Envidia. It was wrong and I think you need to take a while to sort out your priorities." With that said, she left the room, leaving Envidia alone.

Or so she thought.

"Trouble In paradise?" A familiarly annoying voice came from behind her.

* * *

Ariy-chan: So, what happened to two weeks?

Shrimpy: Umm...yea...gallbladders were taken out, holidays happened, chickens died...you know...stuff

Ariy-chan: We're really sorry everyone! Two weeks was the plan and then life happened, I totally wasn't expecting that. To make it up to you guys we're giving you guys a wonderful one-shot.

Shrimpy: A cheesey one-shot.

Ariy-chan: Your fault, not mine. Any way, please go check it out. The Shadows Sins Deleted Scenes: Trouble in Paradise.

Shrimpy: And don't forget to review.


End file.
